The Boss's Daughter
by SandyLee Potts
Summary: Continuation of Changing Face of Lester. We take a look at how Becker and Jess' relationship continues to evolve. Will they EVER get together?
1. Chapter 1

**Boss's Daughter**

**Continuation of Changing Face of Lester. **

**We take a look at how Becker and Jess' relationship continues to evolve. **

**Wil they EVER get together?**

* * *

><p>Becker was in the locker room preparing to go home. In truth he was exhausted The events of the past twenty four hours were so incredible and tense that he could hardly believe that they had even happened.<p>

The first was that Abby had collapsed whilst she was in Manny the Mammoth's pen. He, Matt and Connor had gone into the Mammoth's pen to rescue her. The mammoth had gently, caringly, picked up the unconscious women and handed her to Connor.  
>Even though <em>he<em> had been the closest to Abby in the cage the mammoth had looked him in the eye and it had walked straight past him, and Matt, and let Connor take her. The way it had brushed it's trunk across Abby's forehead had looked caring too. Matt had been right, it did know who Abby's partner or 'mate' was.

The second was a revelation that would change his relationship with Jess forever.

Lester had been bitten and he was in the medical Bay, he had been slowly changing into a Future Predator.

Dr. Caroline Lester, Lester's Wife, had been brought in. She had told Jess that she was not her Niece as she had thought for nineteen years, but actually Lester's daughter. It transpired that Lester had had an affair twenty odd years ago, nearly ruining Lester's marriage to Caroline, and Jess had been the result.

Becker sighed. _Not Again!_ He was in love with the Boss's daughter! He recalled the last time he had fallen in love with a girl who happened to be his superior's daughter. It had not ended too well. Becker recalled Lisa Miller; the General's daughter and a Field Co-ordinator. Becker had taken Lisa out on a date that went horribly wrong. One that had ended up with him losing her and with her being found beaten and raped. He had been arrested. General Miller had implicated Becker. He had never been formally charged with her rape because the evidence collected was inconclusive and police could not find enough hard evidence to charge him.

Becker thought of the disgrace on him and his impeccable record. He had thought of himself as a model soldier, even though he had not done anything wrong, the event had left him feeling less sure and confident of himself as a person.

After Lisa's death, General Miller blamed Becker and being caught up in that particular way Becker had felt it necessary to leave. He shook his head side to side from the memory and finished getting changed. He pulled on a pair of black cargo pants and was pulling on a black tank top when Jess came in.

She still looked a little pale. Her eyes fluttered and for a moment it seemed that she would fall.

"Are you O.K. Jess?" Becker went over to see if she needed any help.

"Water..." Jess mouthed.

"Sit down for a minute, I'll go and get some" Becker ran to the rest room filled a glass with water and returned to the locker room and Jess. He waited whilst she drank.

"Thank you." Jess spoke in her normal voice which made Becker relax.

"What did Caroline advise you doing?" he asked.

"Just to go home and get some rest, I should be fine once I've eaten something and had a goodnight's sleep" Jess smiled.

"Do you want a lift home?"

"No, I should be fine." Jess looked down at the floor, feeling awkward and wished she knew what to say and do.

Becker turned back to his locker and pulled out a red and black checked hoodie. He paused to look at Jess as she sat there. He felt as if a door had been closed concerning Jess. _'Boss's Daughter' – Do Not Touch._ He wished it didn't have to be like that. He wondered what Lester would say if he found out his feelings towards Jess. He rolled his shoulders to ease the tension in them.

"I'm off home then, I'll see you tomorrow." Jess looked up at him. She had to do something, stop him from going home.

Suddenly there was a clattering of keys on the floor and she realised that Becker had dropped his keys.

She quickly went over and picked them up.

"Thank you Jess" Becker said. He held out his hand for Jess to put his keys on. Jess paused, sinful thoughts going through her head. Just what would Captain Becker do if he could not get his keys? Jess smiled wickedly. She opened the top of her blouse and pushed them into her bra.

"You'll have to get them." Jess wiggled her eyebrows and her smile widened as she stepped back, waiting for Becker's reaction. Becker's mouth dropped open as he saw his keys disappear down Jess's top. He looked away for just a moment while he decided what he was going to do. With all thoughts of her being the boss's daughter gone he looked back at her and licked his lips. He'd just have to get them himself. He moved forward and Jess took several steps back. She turned and quickly ran into one of the shower cubicles. She panted as she waited for Becker to come looking for her.

Becker saw her feet, and he pushed aside the shower curtain. Jess squeaked as Becker found her and moved closer. He put his hands flat against the tiles each side of her head. "I'd like my keys Jess".

Jess smiled, the close proximity to Becker putting butterflies in her stomach.

"You'll have to get them yourself" she teased. Becker glanced down at his keys sticking out from her cream coloured bra. Her plump, milky breasts just waiting to be touched. Becker felt a stirring in his groin, and he gulped. Fiendish thoughts went rushing through his mind as he wished he could take her there and then. He brought his head closer as if to kiss her and then stopped. An image of General Miller with Lester standing behind him flashed into his head. This was wrong. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and took a huge step back out of the shower cubicle.

Jess visibly deflated. What was going on, surely that had to be the biggest come on she had given to Becker, so why wasn't he making a move?

Jess pushed aside the shower curtain and stepped out. Becker stood looking at her, hands shoved deeply into his pockets.

"Here are your keys" she spat. She threw them onto the floor at his feet. Tears sprang to her eyes as she turned to leave when Becker caught her wrist.

"We need to talk," he muttered. Jess tried to pull her arm away, only to have Becker tighten his grip.

"Ow... You're hurting..." Jess admonished. Becker loosened his grip but would not let go.

"Promise me you'll sit down and listen" Becker pleaded. His voice full of regret.

"Not here, if we've got to talk, then that's okay, But not here" Jess refused to look Becker in the eye, looking back down to the floor instead.

"I'll drive you home then."

"No, don't want to go home... Your place" Jess suggested looking sullen. She turned to look at him, her gaze starting at his feet working up. It was then that she saw the bulge in his trousers. She gulped realising the effect she was having on him. Becker squeezed his eyes closed. Oh God. What would this lead to if he took her to his flat.

"Fine... But when we've had our chat I drive you home!" Becker picked up his keys.

"Meet you in the Car park then" Jess replied as she opened her own locker. She pulled out her handbag, feeling very disheartened for what had just happened. She knew what she had done had somehow upset Becker, but surely it was a prompt into getting a reaction from him. Becker had also wanted her, so why had he moved away?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our Handsome hero has a huge problem...<strong>_

_**Will he tell Jess exactly what's holding him back?**_

_**Please review...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Boss's Daughter**

**Thank you to everyone who has added this to alerts. I hope to hear from you regularly.**

**Becker agrees to drive Jess to his flat.**

* * *

><p>A heavy silence hung in the car as Jess allowed Becker to drive. At the moment she was unsure that he would indeed take her to his flat, and take her home instead. She hoped not, Abby was still there with Emily and Connor would be home soon and then there would be no 'talking' at all. She relaxed a little when Becker drove away from her flat, and along a road that she knew would take them to his flat. She closed her eyes, she began feeling ... very ... tired and could not keep her eyes open and it was not long before she was fast asleep.<p>

Becker's own mind was in turmoil as he drove, should he stop somewhere other than his flat where they could talk? Should they just talk in the car? Stopping at some traffic lights he pondered where to go. He looked over to her, she looked very peaceful as she slept, but she was still very pale. A gentle moan escaping from her lips. He frowned, something was not right. Then it hit him like a brick being thrown in his face. She had just donated _Three_ pints of blood. He had given her a pint of his own but she would still be tired and lethargic.

Food... that's what she needed! She needed to eat something to give her lots of energy and replenish the blood she had lost. He decided to take her to the flat, and he would cook for her and if anything else happened...

Well, she was a big girl and could take care of herself. The worst that could happen out of this was that he could lose his job.

A horn beeped behind him, bringing him back to his current surroundings. Becker drove to a 24 hour food store. He left a note on the seat beside her telling her what he was doing and left her in the car fast asleep.

Becker went round the shop quickly picking up items he would need. He tried to pick the things he knew would help her, not only get strength but also restore the blood she had lost.

When he returned to the car she was still asleep. He picked up her wrist and quickly checked her pulse to ensure that she was okay, he was relieved to find a steady throb in her veins. He climbed into his car and drove off.

He looked over to Jess as he manoeuvred his car. It was clear what she wanted from him, he'd have to be blind not to see it. She wanted _him_, he wanted _her_, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to take that step just yet. After a few moments he pulled into his usual parking space outside his flat. He walked round to the passenger door and nudged Jess gently.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm, I'm a little tired." She murmured.

"Come on I'll get you something to eat" Becker said as they walked up to the front door. She should be resting after donating all that blood to Lester and food would help her on the road to recovery. Jess stumbled, with no energy to hold herself she collapsed, into Becker's open arms. With hardly any effort he picked her up and carried her into his home.

Becker lived in a two bedroom maisonette, he had the upper floor. He opened the door and carefully edged inside. He used Jess' feet to push the door closed behind him, and carefully took her upstairs.

He took her into the living room and gently laid her on his couch. He looked down at her, she still looked pale and Becker knew that she would benefit from a proper meal. But there was no way she would eat in her current condition.

He wondered if he should call Caroline who was still at the ARC. She had decided to stay and ensure that Lester fully recovered, from his incarnation as a future predator. He shook his head, No, he would wait for an hour and if she didn't wake, then he would call Caroline for advice.

Becker busied himself in the kitchen, preparing all the food he had brought. Soon he had a basic meal prepared. He went over to Jess and ran his thumb over her cheek. The movement caused her eyes to flutter and she moaned ever so softly. Becker gulped and then sighed; she looked, oh so _VERY_ beautiful. Her blue eyes focused on his and she sighed. Becker blinked and moved to her side.

"Hey ... Finally you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Mmm... tired and sore." Jess huffed and sat up stretching. She sniffed, "Mmm, Something smells good!"

"I've made you a meal! Caroline said you needed to eat and so..." Becker held out his hand. Jess just stared at it for a moment, then realising that he wanted her to go with him, took it as he helped her up. He gestured to the kitchen worktop where he had set out two plates. She walked over, her shoes echoing on the wooden floor.

"What have you made?" she asked looking at the arrangement of food on the plate.

"Liver in an onion sauce, with field greens." Becker watched as she pulled a face.

"Liver is supposed to be good for you, as are the field greens, full of iron, which will help your body get back to normal, and apparently orange juice should increase the iron intake into your bloodstream too." He poured out a glass of the brilliant orange liquid.

Jess looked blankly at him, was he teasing? She raised a questioning eyebrow.

Becker smirked, "I can be full of useless information," He smiled and pulled out a high stool for her to perch upon.

"Just so that you know, I _DETEST_ Liver!" she sat down, casting malevolent looks down on her plate.

Becker smiled and put a jar of condiments down be the side of her plate. He pulled out a bottle of Lemon juice and set that down too.

"This will disguise the taste somewhat." Becker smiled and he dashed a little lemon juice and sprinkled some of the dry powder onto his own plate.

"The lemon juice I can understand, but what is this?" She brought the jar up to her nose and sniffed, the action making her sneeze. Becker sniggered.

"It's Garam masala, it's a mixture of herbs and spices and it will make the liver taste different. Why don't you try some" he speared some of the liver from his own plate and offered it to Jess.

Jess leaned over and she glanced into his eyes as she took a bite from his fork. She chewed it slowly, trying to figure out whether she liked it and also why Becker was sending her so many mixed signals.

"Hmmm..." Jess swallowed before speaking. The spice certainly changed the flavour of the dish for the better and Jess found that she could actually eat it without too much fuss. At home she would have thrown a tantrum and insisted that her mother make something else. "That certainly does change the flavour... How much do I put in?" Becker smiled as he added the spice to her plate.

They ate in relative silence; Jess heard the ticking of a clock somewhere nearby. She looked around the flat; she looked around the kitchen where she sat. It was a very basic kitchen, white cupboards and utensils with a black granite worktop that shone as much as some of Becker's guns did. Jess gazed over to Becker. He seemed busy with his own food and had not noticed that Jess had stopped eating. She looked down at the liver that she hated and gulped. He was right... It probably the best thing she could eat right now. He had been so busy, preparing the food, making sure that it was palatable for her the she started to feel guilty about not eating. Slowly she took another bite. It wasn't that bad, it tasted rather good and very unlike the liver that her mother made.

Becker glanced up at Jess, she was very, quiet, this was unlike her. Usually she would ramble on about anything just to give her something to say. But today she sat still, partly eating and partly playing with the offal that he had made. He would have given her something else, had she insisted, but instead, she sat eating, in silence, like a little naughty schoolgirl who had been scolded. He watched her for a few moments. When she glanced up at him, he quickly turned his own attention to the food in front of him. He hoped that she hadn't seen him.

When they had both finished eating he brought out the trifle he had bought for dessert. He gave her a spoon and took one for himself. He was surprised when he heard a giggle. He looked up at Jess who tried to suppress the sound.

"What...? What's so funny?" Jess pursed her lips, smothering the smile that tried to eke out. She reached across to his face and lifted away the little blob of cream that had stuck to the edge of his mouth. Jess lost herself, as she looked at his delicious lips. She remembered the last time he had kissed her and her smile gradually melted away back into sadness. She had been trying to push Connor away, and the only way she thought of doing so was by grabbing Becker and kissing him in the corridor of the ARC. He had responded by pulling her into an empty elevator and kissing her back. She wondered what had happened to Becker in the last twenty-four hours to make him change his mind.

Jess looked dejected and just shook her head negatively. Becker mentally kicked himself. He had never seen her look like this and the fact that he had hurt her didn't sit too well in his stomach.

"Jess... We have to talk" Becker finally broke the silence. He put the plates and utensils in the sink to be dealt with later and he lead her to the sitting room and sat her down on his couch.

Becker deliberately chose the armchair to sit upon and he settled into it uneasily. He didn't sit back into the chair completely, but leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees; he clasped his hands and brought them so that they rested under his chin.

Jess looked over to him. He couldn't have sat any further away from her and it broke her heart to see him act this way. In her sadness she looked over to the mantelpiece. Photographs jostled for space and a particular face stood out. A blonde haired girl. Jess closed her eyes in despair. _He must already have a girlfriend!_

Now she knew why Becker had been acting this way!

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoy reading your reviews...<strong>

**They make me happy.**

**When I'm happy I write...**

**So Make Me Happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boss's Daughter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I would like to thank Lovingthis for her unwavering help with this chapter and also YouHaveLovelyHair, without whom this chapter would never have been possible.<strong>_

_**Will Becker ever let Jess get close to him again?**_

* * *

><p><em>Jess looked over to him. He couldn't have sat any further away from her and it broke her heart to see him act this way. In her sadness she looked over to the mantelpiece. Photographs jostled for space and a particular face stood out. A blonde haired girl. Jess closed her eyes in despair. He must already have a girlfriend!<em>

_So that's why Becker was acting so differently._

* * *

><p>Becker opened his mouth to say something. But before he could utter a sound Jess spoke up.<p>

"Is that your girlfriend... in the photographs?" She stood up and sauntered across to the mantel piece she picked up a framed photograph.

Becker gazed at her open mouthed. He wasn't expecting this. It took a few moments for him to gather his wits.

"No... She's not, not anymore that is." Becker impersonated a goldfish for a minute. He debated on getting up to stand next to her and then decided against it. He crossed his legs, planting one ankle firmly on the other knee. Jess looked across at him.

He looked so alluring; didn't he know what the sight of him did to her?

"She used to be my girlfriend..." Becker finished looking up into Jess's eyes. He waited for a reaction.

"If she's not your girlfriend anymore, why have you got her photographs all around your house?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Because I loved her once... And..." Becker struggled with the painful memory, stumbling over his words. "She... she..." he closed his eyes and then blurted out. "She died!"

There he'd said it. He'd said it to Jess. He waited for a moment before opening his eyes. She walked across to where he was sitting on the armchair and sat across from him on the couch.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry," the look in her eyes was very sincere and he could tell that she really meant what she said. He took a deep breath.

"That was years ago... Before I joined the ARC. She was the reason I left the military." Becker stated calmly.

"Tell me, Please? I'd love to hear it" Jess said softly, as she took the sadness in his hazel eyes. The regret in them seemed all too fresh for an event that had happened years ago.

He started with a simple: - "She died... and I was blamed for her death." Jess's mouth fell open and she whispered.

"Go on..."

Becker was lost.

Lost in his memories of that night. He told Jess what had happened and didn't miss a single detail. Details of who Lisa was what she did and how she had been found... how he blamed himself. He even went into detail of how General Miller had arranged to have him incarcerated. He told her of how he had been released due to the lack of evidence.

Jess sat taking in everything. She noted the pained expression on his face as he relived the experience. She heard the regret in his voice, and wished she could do something to help. Something held her back, she wasn't sure what, and it just seemed the right thing to do.

She waited until he had finished. She sat thoughtfully quiet for a moment.

"This was before you started at the ARC? Right?"

Becker nodded.

"That was six years ago..." She couldn't believe that he was STILL grieving for her, after ALL this time?

"You don't understand... you never will..." Becker shifted his position on the armchair, but didn't attempt to move closer to her. He planted his elbows on his knees and brought his hands to his forehead.

"Help me to understand then!" Jess almost shouted. She couldn't understand what he was so afraid of? What he was holding back?

"It started with Lisa, all those people dying under my command... The WHOLE team nearly died today. Lester had become one of THOSE CREATURES! Completely! Until your blood brought him back. YOU NEARLY DIED! The explosives that Matt had me wire into the building... If Abby had been Five minutes earlier... We wouldn't be having this conversation!" Becker's voice raised several times through his outburst. He continued. "I've lost SO many people whilst working here... Cutter, Danny, Connor, Abby, Sarah," Becker rattled off only a few of the many names he would never forget "Andrews, Bradley, Byrnes, Fleming, Murray, Henshall. Those are just a few."

"Abby and Connor came back, so did Danny. Even if he did disappear again," Jess tried to reason with him. "NONE of them were your fault!"

Becker stood up facing away from her, fisted his hands in his hair. Anger showed in his voice "You STILL don't get it...! NEXT TIME IT. COULD. BE. ME!" Over the years Becker had somehow accepted this, but now all he could think about was Jess.

Jess.

The sweet, loveable, courageous Jess. The Boss's Daughter! It hit him, like a brick being thrown, in the chest again and he sighed heavily. He wondered what Lester would say if he could see them now. He had a feeling that Lester would not be happy at all. The fact that Jess had called him Uncle for all these years did not mean a thing. She was still a field Co-ordinator, and like it or not, Lester still cared for her.

"I don't care about that" Jess spoke gently. Becker heard the willpower in her voice, turned around and saw the determination in her eyes.

"And if tomorrow I was killed by a T-Rex... Then what?" Becker watched her as she replied with a straight face.

"I'd live with it."

"What about Lester...? What would he say if he knew you were...?" Becker paused for a moment struggling with the appropriate words "... Sleeping with me?"

"I don't CARE WHAT he thinks! He STILL hasn't admitted to me that I'm his DAUGHTER!" Becker heard the anger in Jess's words, saw the fury erupt on her face.

"Ah! ... So this is a way to get back at Lester... your father?" Becker waited, Could he stop Jess this way?

"NO!" Jess shouted, furiously. "Lester has nothing to do with how I feel about YOU!"

"How do you feel?" Becker sighed heavily; this was not going how he wanted. He would end up breaking her heart.

Jess paused before answering, calming down and lowering her tone she replied. "I love you Becker."

Becker blinked. She'd just confessed her love and he knew, no matter what, he was not allowed, by himself, his conscience, his boss. He was NOT allowed to return it. He would just end up breaking her heart.  
>"Jess." Becker leant out a deep sigh. "I... I want... We should." He looked down at his hands and couldn't find the words. "There are reasons. Many, many reasons."<p>

She already had a heartbroken look in her eye. All Becker wanted to do was to close the distance between them and kiss it away. But he held onto his control.

"Am I not good enough?"

"I just said, Jess. I have reasons. I can't... I can't..."

"Love me?"

"It's not that!"

"So you _**DO **_love me?"

"Jess!" Becker was getting frustrated. She was chipping away at the careful wall he had tried to keep in place between their friendship and a possible romance.

"Well? **Do you?**" Jess was filled with confusion. He hadn't denied it; he was showing regret at the situation. He wanted it, she _knew _he wanted it. What she couldn't understand was why he was pushing her away. Jess felt the sting in her eyes.

Becker impersonated a goldfish once again, mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. He wasn't sure what to say. He was saved by the doorbell ringing.

Becker frowned, who could that be? He shrugged and went to open the door.

Jess followed him to see who it could be. She hoped that it was a salesperson that Becker would get rid of quickly. She noted Becker's warm smile as he opened the door wide.

"Hey, long time no see..." Becker grinned. Jess heard the happiness in Becker's voice as he greeted his guest. "Come in..."

Jess noted the woman who stood on the doorstep. She had long dark hair, and was tanned, more than Becker. She was dressed in Army fatigues, and had a holdall by her feet. She bent down to pick up her bag and plopped it in the hallway.

She hugged Becker warmly.

"Mmmmmm, So good to be back home." She moaned against Becker's chest, as he hugged her back.

Jess saw the woman wrap her arms around him; she looked away as she heard the young woman moan with pleasure.

Had they just kissed?

A tear rolled down Jess' face. She didn't want to wait and find out. Suddenly all she wanted to do was get out if here. She grabbed her bag, pushed past Becker and his... Bit of...

Jess rushed out of the door! Sobbing as she went.

Jess ran down the road, ignoring Becker's requests to come back. She glimpsed a taxi and hailed it quickly before Becker could stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who is this mysterious woman who has turned up?<strong>

**Does Becker have another Girlfriend that Jess doesn't know about?**

**Will Becker and Jess ever get together?**

**I wonder... Did you notice all the people that Becker has lost?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boss's Daughter**

**Extreme Apologies to everyone who has been waiting for an update. Disaster struck in the Potts Household, and we were sent back to the dark ages before internet was widely available!**

**I hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

><p><em>"I love you Becker."<em>

_Jess had just confessed her love and he knew, no matter what, he was not allowed, by himself, his conscience, his boss. _

_He was NOT allowed to return it. _

_He would just end up breaking her heart._

* * *

><p><em>She noted Becker's warm smile as he opened the door wide.<em>

_"Hey, long time no see..." Becker grinned. "Come in..."_

_Jess noted the woman who stood on the doorstep. She had long dark hair, and was tanned, more than Becker. She was dressed in Army fatigues, and had a holdall by her feet. _

_She hugged Becker warmly._

_"Mmmmmm, So good to be back home." _

_Jess saw the woman wrap her arms around him; she looked away as she heard the young woman moan with pleasure._

_Had they just kissed?_

* * *

><p>Becker watched as Jess clambered into a taxi and disappeared. Resigned and defeated he trudged back to his flat.<p>

"Bertie you REALLY do choose your timings well!" Becker admonished.

"Why? What have I done now?" she turned to look at Becker as he came in.

"Remember that FCO I was talking to you about?" Becker gazed across to his sister.

"Yeah..."

"That was her running out!"

"Were you in the middle of something then?" Bertie's face fell; she was horrified that she'd spoiled her younger brother's date.

"Not quite what you're thinking, but we WERE in the middle of quite an intense discussion." Becker sighed; he wished that Jess hadn't run out. He would have loved to introduce Bertie to her.

"Sorry Hilary." She winced. "I'll try and ..."

"Don't call me that!" Becker shouted. "You know how much I hate being called that!"

"Don't be like that! I have always thought that it's sweet how you were named after great-grandma."

"It's alright for you being the eldest you were named after great-granddad. At least Alberta isn't so bad. I got stuck being named after great-grandma!" Becker grumbled.

"Can I call you Captain then?" Bertie smiled, she had missed having family to talk to.

"Course you can... How was Afghanistan then?"

"Oh... the less we talk about that the better...! Those Afghans are just SOOOOO Narrow Minded when it comes to women doing various jobs!" Bertie griped.

"Look, why don't you grab a shower first, and then you can have something to eat, while you tell me about it. There's some liver left over, fancy any?"

"No thanks, you know how I feel about liver!" Bertie grimaced, surely he hadn't just fed his date Liver!

"What is it about liver that everyone hates?" Becker shook his head in amazement.

* * *

><p>Jess paid the taxi driver and ran up to her flat. She entered the flat, tears still streaming down her face.<p>

Abby and Connor had just finished eating themselves and Matt had taken Emily back home. They were just about to retire themselves, when they heard the front door and then Jess' clattering shoes.

Abby looked at Connor quizzically, something was wrong. Jess never behaved like this. Abby knocked on Jess's bedroom door.

"Jess, it's me Abby, can I come in?" She heard Jess sniff from behind the door.

"No," came the sobbed reply.

"Are you okay Jess?" Abby waited for a reply, and then the door opened slightly. "Can I come in?" Abby asked again.

"Yes," Jess squeaked.

Abby lightly pushed the door open. She saw Jess's tear stained face.

"Oh... Jess what's wrong?" Abby detected the torn photograph on the floor. It was one that was taken at the ARC just before Connor and Abby had come back from the Cretaceous. One of Jess and a certain soldier. One that she kept tucked into her vanity mirror.

"Let me guess... Becker?" she asked tentatively. Jess nodded.

"Come here..." Abby heaved a sigh and pulled Jess in for a hug. Jess sobbed against her shoulder. "What's he done now?"

Jess explained to Abby how he had taken her to his flat, fed her and told her about his girlfriend. How she had turned up on his doorstep. How he'd welcomed her with open arms. Abby shook her head in disbelief. How could Becker be so callous?

Surely he knew how Jess felt about him? She sighed again. The man was hopeless. She had seen the way he had carried Jess through the ARC when she was suffering Anaphylactic shock, the way he had tried to search for adrenaline before it was safe to go out. How he had administered the injection himself and waited for her to come round before he had disappeared.

"I know what will make you feel better, Chocolate! There's some in one of the kitchen cupboards." Abby coaxed Jess to come out and then left her to eat it on the sofa with a Sci-fi DVD playing.

* * *

><p>The following morning Becker went in search of Jess, instead he saw Connor sitting at the controls of Jess' beloved ADD.<p>

"Where's Jess?" He asked nonchalantly. Connor glared at him.

"She's not coming in! She's not well!" Connor growled. Becker was taken aback by Connor's reaction to him. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"If you're not going to make a move on her, tell her! Just don't invite your girlfriend round and snog her on the doorstep!" Connor shouted at him. Becker stepped back as he heard the anger in Connor's voice.

"You know full well what I mean! Going back to yesterday, you said you liked her, but because she's Lester's daughter didn't want to take it forward. If that's still the case... Tell HER!" Connor's hands fisted at his sides. He didn't want to see Jess hurt, she was like a sister to him, and he would do anything to protect her.

The door to Lester's office opened, and Abby stuck her head out. "Connor, got a minute?" She glanced at Becker briefly, showing no emotion at being happy at seeing him she disappeared back into Lester's office.

Connor scowled at Becker before disappearing into Lester's office.

* * *

><p>Lester was back at his desk, looking better than he had previously. Was it only yesterday that Lester had become a future predator?<p>

After chatting to Connor and Abby for a moment the door opened and Abby and Connor exited Lester's Office. Lester donned his expensive Italian suit jacket and exited after a few moments.

"I'll be back in an hour." He stated and after briefly glancing at Becker, left the office.

Lester got into his Jaguar and drove off; he stopped at a florist to buy some flowers and continued on his journey. After a short while he arrived outside Jess's flat. He knocked on the door and waited for a response from the young lady. Jess opened the door slightly, checked who was, and then opened the door fully. She didn't meet Lester's gaze but looked at the floor instead. Lester noticed Jess's puffy eyes, and the fact she would not look at him, her pose, as she stood with the door wide open, indicating that he should enter her flat.

Lester held up the mixed bouquet of white and yellow_**,**_ long, stemmed roses in his hand.

"I hope you'll accept these as a token of thanks for helping me in my hour of need and also as an apology. Someone once told me that they should be white for forgiveness, and yellow for friendship." They recalled a memory of long ago when Jess had done some research into the meanings of various flowers. "I spoke to Caroline at length last night. She told me that she'd told you the truth about our relationship, and that you didn't take it too well?" with a brief smile Jess accepted the roses and without a word, took them to the kitchen.

This was not the reaction he was expecting from Jess, so he followed her.

"Jess, the real reason I came here was so that we could talk. I hope you'll give me an opportunity to explain myself."

"Please do explain yourself to me; I _REALLY_ would like to understand why you did what you did?" Jess sounded bitter.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Who was my birth mother?" Jess stated. She quickly put the flowers in water and then switched the kettle on.

Lester closed his eyes for a moment, deep in thought he fished for Jess's mother's name. "Juliet Brown, she was a fellow colleague at the time. I had just started my job at the home office in Whitehall and she was just a colleague. Caroline was pregnant with Andrew and I'd gone on a team building exercise with the rest of the office. There was a meal afterwards with drinks and I got carried away. I had noticed your mother, and had wanted to get to know her better. One thing led to another and I ended up going back to her room for the night." He paused.

"So you took advantage of her!" Jess admonished angrily.

"No... We took advantage of each other!" Lester clarified calmly. He continued. "A few months later she came to see me, she told me that she was pregnant and that she intended to keep the child. In this case you..." He sighed, "She told me that she didn't expect anything from me, and knowing that I was already married promised to stay out of my life. However, after giving birth to you she found out that she had aggressive breast cancer and that she needed me to look after you. Caroline didn't take this too well... Karen stepped in and agreed to adopt you..."

"So I was _Conveniently_ Adopted by your sister Karen...!" Jess stated.

"Not at all... You have _ALWAYS_ been loved. When Karen found out what was happening she spoke to Jonathon, and they decided between themselves, that they wanted you. Karen wanted you! She really _DID_ want you! Karen and Jonathan had been trying to conceive for years, and you almost fell into their laps!"

"How about you? Did you ever want me?" Frustration began to show through in Jess's voice.

"Of course I wanted you, How could I not? From the very minute I held you in my arms for the first time; I was totally smitten by you. I had to give you up because...because ..." Lester struggled with his words. "Because keeping you would have meant a breakdown of my marriage. I wasn't prepared for that... I would have lost my own children. This way I could see you and see my own children." Lester sighed. It wasn't the best of explanations but he hoped that it would be enough.

"Oh, so you planned it this way so that you could have the best of both worlds?"

"No... That was not the way I wanted anything to happen! I did actually plan to put you up for adoption. The fact that Karen and Jonathan came along was just a coincidence." James explained. "I never planned for any of this... I'm Sorry."

"You knew for years! Why did you not say anything to me? Why did my own parents not say anything?" Jess stammered as she made Lester a cup of tea.

"After your adoption Karen and Jonathan moved to Australia. We kept in touch but it was mainly so that you could grow up away from me and Caroline. At the time Caroline, was struggling with Post-Natal Depression, seeing you made her worse. As time went on it everything was forgotten about, Caroline went back to work, Hannah, Andrew and you grew up and it became less important. Then telling you just didn't seem to matter anymore." Lester gazed into his cup of tea. Hoping that he could make things better. He really didn't want to lose Jess. Not only was she a huge part of his family she was also an essential part of his work force too. "You know, I watched you growing up, from a distance, and although I never voiced my opinion, I was always proud of your achievements...

Jess seemed to be placated and she moved to the sofa with her own cup of tea. Lester followed her.

"I hope that's not the reason you've been crying?" Lester questioned quietly.

Jess looked over to him and shook her head.

"Let me guess, a certain Head of Security at the ARC?" Lester cocked his head as he waited for an answer. Jess sniffed, and nodded in affirmation.

"Hmm, Caroline told me that she'd noticed certain closeness between the two of you," He harrumphed, "Even I'd noticed it." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Will you tell me what happened?"

Jess looked up at James, met his eyes, and for the first time in her life she was not looking at Uncle James, or James Lester her Boss. She was looking into the eyes of her father. Tears streamed down her face as she told James how she really felt about Becker, his convoluted reason for rejecting her. James got up and sat beside her, and putting a consoling arm around her urged her to continue. Jess told him that they had gone to his flat to talk. James made a mental note of various names; General Miller's was at the top, along with that of his daughter. Jess snivelled as she carried on talking. She told him how they had been interrupted by his girlfriend who had walked in making her feel out of place and not wanted. How she knew how Becker felt about her. The revelation sent a jolt to his heart, Becker together with his daughter! He gulped and shook the image from his mind, and took the moment in his stride.

"Jess I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this. You just need to clear it with Becker. He does like you. I've seen it with my own eyes." James placated. He understood that Jess needed the space and time away from the ARC to sort herself out. "Take a few days, and come back when you're ready." James got up to leave.

"What do I call you now?" Jess frowned as she looked up at him. "I don't even know what to call you anymore!" James paused, he had been ready for this but had not thought of the implications it would have on the rest of his family.

If he treated Jess like his daughter, where would that leave his sister and brother-in-law? How would _his_ children feel? He had talked over with Caroline how she felt, but now there were so many other people to consider.

"Jess, no matter what happens; YOU will ALWAYS be my daughter! Nothing can ever change that.

Jess thought for a moment, pleased that he had finally admitted to her being his daughter. She was unsure of how she would fit into his family, she got on really well with Hannah and Andrew, how would they feel if they were told they had a sister? Caroline was beginning to accept Jess too! How did she deal with her own family? Jess loved Karen and Jonathan dearly; she could not see herself calling them anything but Mum and Dad.

Perhaps they should go back to before the bomb shell had been dropped. Before Lester had nearly lost his life, back to when Lester was just her boss and uncle.

"We should carry on as we were, I call you Uncle and I'm your niece, it's less complicated that way."

"Yeah maybe you're right, we'll assess our relationship in a few months time? OK?"

Happy with her decision Jess smiled as Lester left to go back to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did any of you notice the name that I used... It's a mixture of two names... Can you tell me who they are?<strong>_

_**Virtual Cookies to everyone who reviews...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Boss's Daughter**

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to Lovingthis to remind her that she is Awesome! I wouldn't have been able to get this chapter uploaded without her help either.**_

_**Well done to all of you who got the name Juliet Aubrey and Lucy Brown right. Virtual Cookine to all those who reviewed.**_

_**But what about all those of you who have this story on alerts and didn't review... I know who you are!**_

Lester has been to see Jess and isn't happy with seeing her upset.

* * *

><p>Becker removed himself to the shooting gallery. He was confused. What had Connor meant when he had said not to call his girlfriend around and kiss her in front of Jess?<p>

He didn't have a girlfriend!

He loved Jess!

He just wasn't able to tell her everything!

He fired off several shots into the target. The bullets hitting their target dead centre. Realisation hit him like a punch to the gut. How stupid had he been?

Jess had thought his sister was his girlfriend who had come back from her tour of duty. He blinked. She must feel awful! Becker cast his mind back to the previous day's events.

Becker mentally kicked himself. Jess had seen him hug, put his arms around this strange woman, welcome her home with open arms and without an introduction had run off. Obviously in tears. He needed to tell her the truth.

Becker debated whether he should go and see her or wait until after work? He put his gun away and wandered back to the hub.

* * *

><p>He stood behind Connor, just watching.<p>

Connor felt the hairs on the back of his head raise. It was almost as if someone were watching him, he turned slowly and was almost surprised to see Becker standing behind him. He turned back to his work, checking that all systems were all in working order.

Connor gulped he knew Becker was still behind him. He swivelled around quickly.

"What can I do you for? I mean do for you?" Connor had calmed down considerably since this morning but he was still annoyed with Becker.

"Jess, when she got home last night, was she upset?"

"Bit of a stupid question isn't it?" Connor eyed Becker suspiciously. He cared for Jess in a brotherly fashion and couldn't bear to see her hurt. "Understatement of the year! She was _REALLY_ upset!"

Mentally Becker kicked himself for having hurt Jess so much. It was because of him that she had not come into work and that simple fact caught like a fishbone stuck in his throat.

"She sobbed her heart out for the best part of an hour; I don't know what you're playing at but stop it!" Connor growled. "Make your mind up, either you want to be with her or you don't. Just stop confusing the poor girl."

"Jess told you about the woman who knocked on the door... She ran off before I could introduce them. It was my sister that turned up." Becker gazed down at the floor, ashamed that he had caused so much hurt.

"Your sister?" Connor's temper vanished with a snap of two fingers and he squirmed. "I didn't know you had a sister?"

Becker sighed. "Now she thinks I have a girlfriend!"

A loud voice sounded behind them making Becker jump. He hadn't heard Lester come in behind them.

"_Captain Becker, a word with you in my office!"_

Becker stared at Connor for a moment.

He inwardly flinched; knowing what was coming. This was the conversation that he had been dreading. The conversation that every boyfriend hates, first talk with the Father of the woman he loves. The conversation which could damage him more than it could the typical boyfriend. The conversation that could change his life forever, the conversation which could lead to his sacking.

Becker inhaled deeply and inflated his cheeks as he blew out.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it!" Connor swivelled back round to face the ADD.

With a heavy heart Becker plodded up the steps to Lester's office. He tried to put on his unfazed look, his military mask, but failed miserably. He knew what was coming this was the part when Lester told him to stay away from his daughter.

Unenthusiastically he entered Lester's office.

_"Shut the door."_ Lester barked. He stood at a filing cabinet, finding the one he was looking for he pulled it out before dropping it on his desk.

Becker glanced at the name on the file and his heart sank. He almost dropped to the floor in defeat.

Lester sat down in his imposing chair, making Becker feel inadequate. Becker tried to gather as much bravado as he could muster. He stood as straight as possible, hands grasped, tightly behind his back. He tried to keep a straight face when Lester opened the file.

His file... _Captain Hilary James Becker._

_"Sit down,"_ he snarled. Lester sat back in his chair and gazed up at Becker when he refused to comply. The man could be so stubborn. What was he going to do with him? It was very clear from this morning's visit to see Jess that she undoubtedly loved him. Lester exhaled quietly, and tried again this time calmly, "Sit down Becker... please?"

"I prefer to stand, Sir." Cringing, Becker held his breath for the inevitable speech that was coming with his eyes focused on the edge of Lester's desk.

Lester held up the file, perusing the contents, he watched Becker squirm over the top. What on earth did he think he was going to say? Speed reading the file he realised why Becker was feeling awkward. General Miller sounded like an authoritarian fellow, and dating his daughter must have meant a lot to anyone deemed suitable. Of course the fact that Lester was Jess's father must have spread through the office like wildfire, and could not be sitting well with the young man.

He closed the file and started to glare at Becker. The man had upset his daughter. He wasn't going to get away lightly.

"It has been brought to my attention that a certain Field Co-ordinator has been upset by my Head of Security. I won't ask you to elaborate..._ Just don't do it again_! It upsets the delicate balance of the team being able to work together efficiently. I'll also say that if you ever upset her again, she may just file a Sexual Harassment suit against you."

Becker almost sank to his knees; instead he collapsed into a vacant chair.  
><em>'Not again!'<em> he thought to himself. Becker lost all power of speech. He just didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could say. The past had come back to haunt him. He gold fished for a moment.

"Have you spoken to Jess today; Sir?" His voice was almost inaudible. He still couldn't gather the courage to look Lester in the eye and he hated himself for having hurt Jess so much.

"I have, she's very upset. The events of the past twenty-four hours have been extremely upsetting for her, and she has asked for a few days leave. She's gone to see her family; _and she's to be left alone..."_ He looked intently at Becker.

"I... she... Could..." for the first time in his working career Becker began to stumble over his words, making him sound like a lovesick teenager. "Could you pass on a message for me...? The woman she saw me with..."

_"Do I look as if I care who she saw you with?"_ Lester admonished.

"It's important sir, it's important that she understands, the woman she saw me with is my sister. Could you... would you pass the message on ... Please?... Sir?" Becker gulped and now he began to look up towards Lester.

"_Yes_," Lester elongated the word for emphasis sighed, "I'll pass the massage on. I'm becoming a personal messenger service for lovesick teenagers now!" He glared at Becker "You may _GO!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for such a short chapter. Please tell me what you think, <em>**

**_Reviews make me really happy, make me want to write more..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Boss's Daughter**

**Poor Becker has been called into Lester's office...**

**He is told he has to leave Jess alone...**

**Oh dear... Will he be able to keep his distance?**

**Will Lester pass on his message?**

**Will Jess ever come back to the ARC?**

* * *

><p><em>"Do I look as if I care who she saw you with?" Lester admonished.<em>

_"It's important sir, it's important that she understands, the woman she saw me with is my sister. Could you... would you pass the message on ... Please?" Becker gulped and now he began to look up towards Lester._

_"Yes," Lester elongated the word for emphasis sighed, "I'll pass the massage on. I'm becoming a personal messenger service for lovesick teenagers now!" He glared at Becker "You may GO!_

* * *

><p>As Becker exited, Lester picked up the phone and rang Jess' extension.<p>

"Connor Temple" Connor replied as he picked up the phone that rang beside him. "What...? I'm not your personal secretary you know! I'm only covering for Jess. Yes... Ok. I'll have it in a minute." Connor raised his voice to sound like a girl. "Just hold the line."

Begrudgingly Connor tapped away at the console, shaking his head. Trying to squeak in a feminine voice, Connor delivered the information Lester had requested.

Lester picked up the phone to speak to General Anthony White. He made an urgent appointment to speak with the man in question. He opened Becker's file again. He knew Becker had seen the file and he had seen him squirm over the top. Lester smiled to himself, good staff were hard to come by these days, he'd just let him squirm a bit longer.

Donning his smart suit jacket, he prepared to go out again. Before going out he left a message with Connor telling him that he was going to lunch, and went to the Medical Bay.

* * *

><p>Caroline, his wife had decided that she was going to check Lester's blood at regular intervals; she sat waiting in a room for him.<p>

"How are you feeling?" She asked, as she turned to him dressed in smart blue trousers and a pale blue shirt, under a white lab coat.

"Better, at least I'm not burning up like I was yesterday!" He prepared himself for the needle by taking off his jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeve.

"You're looking a lot better too, have you been to see Jess?" She questioned as she carefully inserted the needle into Lester's arm and withdrew blood.

Lester winced, he held his breath for a moment until Caroline had finished and then he replied. "She's very upset! I don't know whether she's upset more at me or at Becker?"

"Is he the tall one? Head of Security? Good looking with lots of muscle?"

"Yes that's him."

"Yes, I noticed they were together quite a lot yesterday. Are they going out together?"

"No, not yet, something's bothering him, and I intend to find out what." Lester gazed at the tiny plaster Caroline put on his arm, and rolled his shirt sleeve down. "He's a nice guy, good head on his shoulders. Very good at security! Works well when things are not bothering him, and at the moment he's worrying about Jess."

"He obviously cares for her, I saw them leaving the building together, although Jess didn't look too happy."

"Abby and Connor told me he has this thing hanging over his head that he can't get rid of. Something that happened whilst he was in the army." Lester paused. "I'm off to have lunch with General White; hopefully he can shed some light." He raised his eyebrows at his wife, "I'll see you later." And with a peck on her cheek, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Lester drove to the Country club where he was scheduled to meet with General White. He arrived ahead of time and was shown to a table to wait for his guest.<p>

It wasn't long before a rather large; man wearing a military uniform entered the building. He walked over to Lester's table and proffered his hand.

"James Lester?" His voice was deep, and jovial smile played on his large lips.

Lester looked at the imposing man who stood opposite him. His darker than normal complexion, a result of his Afro-Caribbean heritage, he was stocky and at least three inches taller than Lester. Lester felt small compared to the man.

"General White?" Lester asked incredulously. The man nodded. Lester stifled a smirk. Here was a man called White who was the total opposite of his name!

Smiling he shook the man's hand and bade him to sit.

The two men chatted amiably, for well over an hour, Lester asked if he remembered Captain Becker and also the reason for his departure from the forces. He requested that the case into Lisa Miller's death be reopened, and researched properly.

The General agreed but insisted that he would come and interview Captain Becker himself.

* * *

><p>The next day Lester greeted General White and one of his colleagues at the ARC.<p>

Lester welcomed the military man and his female colleague into his office and they chatted for a while. Surreptitiously Lester asked the General to refrain from telling Becker that it _he_ who instigated the reopening of this case.

In the hub, Connor still sat at the ADD monitoring everything. Becker stood close by, when Matt came up behind them.

"Who's the military man in Lester's office?" Matt enquired.

"General White, he used work alongside General Miller when I was in the forces." Becker stated.

"General White?" Connor sniggered swivelling around in his chair. "You are joking aren't you?" Becker shook his head a slight smile appearing on his face.

"Don't let his appearance fool you; he can be quite intimidating when he wants to."

"What about the woman who's with him?" Matt asked.

"Sorry can't see her face." Connor focused the camera outside Lester's office and angled it inside.

"Still can't see."

Connor's comms crackled into life. "Can you send Captain Becker into my office, please Connor," Lester ordered.

Becker raised his eyebrows at Matt and Connor as he began marching up to Lester's office.

He knocked on the door and entered.

He greeted the Senior Soldier with the necessary salute.

"I believe you've met General White, and his colleague Major Becker." Lester smiled.

Becker looked over to the other officer in the room, and was startled to see his older sister, Bertie.

For a moment Becker was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say, and considering this was probably a formal meeting decided not to say anything at all. He didn't want to be reprimanded by General White on this occasion.

General White informed Becker of the reason behind his visit. They were reopening old case files, cases that had never been solved. FCO L. Miller was one of them. He ordered Becker to tell them everything he knew about the case. Where he had gone, how the evening had started and then panned out.

Becker was about to start when the alarms started to ring. He tapped a button on his Comms.

"Excuse me for a moment," he looked over to Connor, who sat At the ADD. "What do we have Connor? Is it an anomaly?"

"No, creature incursion, here at the ARC."

"I'll be right there," Becker turned to the occupants of the room. "Excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back." He turned and exited the room swiftly.

Bounding down to his desk he grabbed an EMD. Bertie excused herself and followed him.

"I'm coming with you" she insisted.

"No, you have no idea what we deal with here," Becker barked.

"Stop arguing, we have two ladies in imminent danger, Abby's one of them!" Matt shouted across.

"Stay behind me!" Becker instructed his sister. And they ran off to find the creatures.

"Thats stay behind me Sir!" she reprimanded.

Becker glanced at her sideways, was she really pulling rank on him? In _his_ place of work? Where _he_ was the one in charge of security?

"Sir!" he grinned. As she grinned back.

* * *

><p>Connor found that the dracorex had escaped and was outside the corridor to the menagerie, his immediate concern was Abby. He grabbed an EMD and ran alongside Becker. Nothing could stop him where Abby was concerned. He knew that she could handle the dracorex but since her announcement that she was pregnant, he had been very protective about her.<p>

Matt, Connor, Becker and Bertie followed the trail of destruction that the dracorex had left. And finally found it outside Matt's office. Abby and Emily stood, unarmed, and backed against a wall as it snarled at them. They knew if they had EMD's they would be able to get themselves out of this mess but as it was neither of them had one. The men surrounded the animal but were unable to reach Emily or Abby.

"Becker?" Bertie spoke for the first time since seeing the creature.

Becker turned briefly to look at his sister. She had taken out her own gun and was aiming it at the creature.

"Leave this to us Bertie; we know what we're doing!" Becker growled ignoring his sister's orders for him to call her sir.

"But...?" she paused. "What is it?"

"Our resident dracorex has decided to come out to play." Becker took a careful aim and pulled the trigger. This only caused the animal to turn and roar in his direction. Becker moved quickly so he stood between the dracorex and his sister.

Connor managed to pull off two shots whilst Matt edged around to where Abby and Emily were standing.

Now that the three women in the room were covered, Becker fired two more shots and the creature thudded to the ground.

Connor ran over to Abby to make sure she was ok. She still looked rather pale and probably needed to eat. Matt hugged Emily making sure she was ok whilst Becker turned around to his sister.

Bertie had gone pale, the tan she had acquired in Afghanistan, did nothing to hide how shocked she was. She stood unmoving for a moment, Becker held her arms gently.

"Are you ok?" he rubbed her arms trying to get some sort of reaction from her. It took a few seconds but she gazed up at Becker and blinked. Then she shook her head trying to clear it and licked her lips.

She noticed four pairs of eyes, staring at Becker and herself.

"Becker..." she tilted her head and pointed with her eyes to the people standing behind him.

Becker turned to see his friends staring at him and the strange woman.

"Um... Guys... Um..." Becker blinked as four accusing eyes stared at him.

"Guys... I'd like you all to meet Major Becker... My sister."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will Becker really understand why the Army are re-opening the FCO L Miller case?<strong>_

_**Will Major Becker find out the truth?**_

_**Will Becker get a chance to tell Jess how he feels about her?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Boss's Daughter**

**Sorry for taking SOOOO long to update.**

**But here it is. I hope you like it.**

**Where has everyone disappeared to? Have you lost interest? Been too busy? **

**Please, please, please, please review. **

**I like reading your reviews, they encourage me to write more.**

* * *

><p><em>Connor ran over to Abby to make sure she was ok. She still looked rather pale and probably needed to eat. Matt hugged Emily making sure she was ok whilst Becker turned around to his sister.<em>

_Bertie had gone deathly pale, the tan she had acquired in Afghanistan, did nothing to hide how shocked she was. She stood unmoving for a moment, Becker held her arms gently._

_"Are you ok?" he rubbed her arms gently trying to get some sort of reaction from her. It took a few seconds but she gazed up at Becker and blinked. Then she shook her head trying to clear it and licked her lips._

_She noticed four pairs of eyes, staring at Becker and herself._

_"Becker..." she pointed with her eyes to the people standing behind him._

_Becker turned to see his friends staring at him and the strange woman._

_"Um... Guys... Um..." Becker blinked as four accusing eyes stared at him._

_"Guys... I'd like you all to meet Major Becker... My sister."_

* * *

><p>Matt was the first to recover from this bombshell.<p>

"Your sister, Major Becker," he said emphasizing the rank. "So she ranks higher than you?" Matt began to smile.

"Thanks for the reminder, Matt!"

Becker turned to each of the team and introduced them in turn.

* * *

><p>Bertie sat in front of Becker's home computer. She was surrounded with files. Did she really know what she was letting herself in for when she said she would investigate this crime?<p>

She decided that she would need to shadow her brother for a few days. A fact that he wasn't pleased with. Nevertheless, she had Lester's backing and consent and so she could follow Becker to her heart's content.

She was dressed in casual clothes, jeans and a white tee-shirt and a gun strapped across her back and to her side, underneath her pale brown leather jacket. She sat in his car as he brooded whilst he drove.

"Do you really have to come with me? Follow me around all day?"

"I need to know certain things. Part of this investigation includes a Character assessment. I can't do that at home in front of your computer." Much as Bertie hated the idea of having to do one of those assessments on her brother, she knew it had to be done. General White knew she could be impartial to any evidence she would come across and had specifically asked for her.

"If you must! But remember if we have to go out to any anomalies, I'm the one in charge!" Becker grumbled.

"I rank higher than you, I'm in charge!"

"You're completely out of your depth, you won't know what you're doing, and you could even get yourself killed!"

"Hah!" Bertie harrumphed. "You may be the one who fights dinosaurs for a living, but _I'm_ the one who's just come back from the front line!"

Becker swiped his bio-tag to gain entry to the ARC.

"After you," Becker opened the door.

"That should be after you... SIR!" Bertie grumbled; she hated being called Ma'am. The title just didn't have the same effect with the men who worked under her. Whenever she was called _Sir_, the men seemed to react differently towards her, and she actively encouraged the title.

"After you, _SIR_," Becker grinned at his sister.

"Thank You, _Captain Becker_," she replied sarcastically

"Don't mention it, _Major Becker_," he retorted just as sarcastically. Grinning at each other they walked down to the Hub.

As they turned the corner, they saw Jess coming up the steps outside Lester's office.

Jess froze, it was _her_ again, the woman who she had seen with Becker. How could he do this to her? How could he bring _that_ woman to work with him? What was _she_ doing here? Tears sprang into her eyes and she rushed off to the toilets crying.

Becker's face dropped as he saw Jess' reaction to him. Bertie looked at him. Something had just happened here.

"Care to explain bro?" she enquired.

"Jess," the word was barely a whisper; he closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them again with Bertie looking at him quizzically.

"Jess is our FCO."

"Wasn't she the one who was at your flat the other day?" Becker nodded slowly.

Bertie understood everything.

"I'll go speak to her, once she realises who I am, she'll be fine." She turned and traced Jess's path to the ladies.

She pushed the door open gently, Jess stood at the sinks dabbing her nose. She turned away from Bertie as she went in.

Cautiously she extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Bertie," she paused, "Bertie Becker."

Jess froze, this was _worse_ than she originally thought...

This was the _wife!_

Fresh tears started to stream down her face.

Bertie began to panic; her brother would never forgive her if this went pear shaped.

"It's not what you're thinking" she stammered, "I'm Captain Becker's sister!" she waited for a moment for the information to sink in.

Jess stopped and sniffed, a single tear ran down her cheek, and she wiped it away before turning to face Bertie.

She sniffed and dabbed at her nose again. "You're... Becker's sister?"

Bertie nodded. Jess smiled. "Excuse me." She turned away and blew her nose properly. She used a fresh tissue to clean her face, and she scrubbed away at the mascara that had run down her face.

She turned around. "Sorry, I didn't realise."

Bertie nodded. "Would have been better if you'd have hung around the other day to find out." She smiled.

"Sorry," Jess murmured.

"It's OK; by the way, you missed a bit," Bertie reached for the tissue in Jess's hand and wiped away a glob of mascara on her cheek.

Jess smiled, and she began to feel perkier, she was beginning to like Bertie.

"Hi, I'm Jess."

Bertie smiled back, and shaking her extended hand she replied. "I know, Becker's told me _all_ about you!" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh yes," Jess stated extending the word, "so what sort of things has he told you about me?" Jess said smiling.

"Oh just that you're the Field Co-ordinator, and how good you are at your job."

* * *

><p>Becker stood at the ADD waiting for Jess and his sister to return. What was taking so long? Where they alright in there? Becker envisaged the two girls fighting! Blood everywhere, Jess hurt, Bertie laughing manically.<p>

_Damn!_ The suspense was killing him! If they didn't come out in the next two minutes, he was going to have to go in there to find out. He turned to the ADD and tried to turn on the link to Jess's comms. He grunted when he realised that she'd left it on her desk. _Damn!_ He couldn't even hear what they were saying!

He began to make his way to find out when, suddenly the door opened and Jess and Bertie came strolling out, arm in arm as if they had been best friends for years.

"You know we're going to have to get together and go shopping one day." Jess said excitedly.

"I'd love that! I haven't been clothes shopping for ages. It would be fantastic!" Bertie grinned at Jess knowingly. After their chat in the ladies, Bertie knew exactly how Jess felt about her brother. She also knew how Becker felt about Jess and had suggested to Jess that she waited for a while. Somehow Bertie knew that if she managed to clear her brother's name he would feel better about dating her.

"Morning Captain Becker," Jess smiled sweetly and walking past him, head held high, and sat herself down at the ADD.

Becker gaped as Jess walked past; he opened and closed his mouth for a moment.

"What did you say to her?"

Bertie shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. Just girl talk." She smiled.

For the morning she followed her brother around as he trained soldiers, made sure all firearms were cleaned, checked entry and exit logs and generally checked that all was as it should be.

Finally she stood behind Jess and studied the ADD. Amazed by technology she wandered up to Jess.

"So what does this thing do?" she asked Jess, who sat tapping away at various keyboards.

"This is the ADD. It monitors anomalies that open up, anywhere, anywhere in the world." Jess turned to Bertie. "If there's an anomaly open, I'll know about it. Unfortunately, there aren't any open at the moment." She paused "Becker has told you about the Anomalies, hasn't he?"

Bertie nodded. "I don't think I'll believe it until I see it!" Bertie wondered for a moment. "Can you pull up street CCTV images up on this?"

"I can do anything here!" Jess started grinning. She tapped a few buttons and one of the screens flickered and changed showing a street scene outside Becker's flat.

"Amazing." She smiled, and pondered for a moment. "Can you access archive footage from say six years ago?"

"It's a bit harder to get, but I'm sure I could..." Jess tapped away again on her computer. She focused on the same address but with a date six years previous.

The ADD hummed, it took a minute, but an image came up, Not of Becker but of a young man ushering his pregnant wife into a car.

"I remember him," Becker came up behind the ladies and watched the image. Bertie turned to him questioningly. "He's the guy I bought the flat from; they'd just had a little one and need to move somewhere bigger."

"So this image is from six years ago?"

Becker nodded.

"Wow!" Bertie processed this information and thought for a moment. Having Jess on her side could just prove useful.

* * *

><p><strong>Not exactly as I'd planned, but I thought I couldn't keep you in suspense for much longer.<strong>

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Reviews are food for the muse... Please keep her fed and happy, when she's not fed she tends to kill charcaters off! (Angels Wept!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Boss's Daughter**

**I don't own anything apart from the storyline. All characters belong to Impossible pictures.**

* * *

><p><em>"Morning Captain Becker," Jess smiled sweetly and walking past him, head held high, and sat herself down at the ADD.<em>

_Becker gaped as Jess walked past; he opened and closed his mouth for a moment._

_"What did you say to her?"_

_Bertie shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. Just girl talk." She smiled._

* * *

><p><em>For the morning she followed her brother around as he trained soldiers, made sure all firearms were cleaned, checked entry and exit logs and generally checked that all was as it should be.<em>

_Finally she stood behind Jess and studied the ADD. Amazed by technology she wandered up to Jess._

_"So what does this thing do?" she asked Jess, who sat tapping away at various keyboards._

_"This is the ADD. It monitors anomalies that open up, anywhere, anywhere in the world." Jess turned to Bertie. "If there's an anomaly open, I'll know about it. Unfortunately, there aren't any open at the moment." She paused "Becker has told you about the Anomalies, hasn't he?"_

_Bertie nodded. "I don't think I'll believe it until I see it!" Bertie wondered for a moment. "Can you pull up street CCTV images up on this?"_

_"I can do anything here!" Jess started grinning. She tapped a few buttons and one of the screens flickered and changed showing a street scene outside Becker's flat._

_"Amazing." She smiled, and pondered for a moment. "Can you access archive footage from say six years ago?"_

_"It's a bit harder to get, but I'm sure I could..." Jess tapped away again on her computer. She focused on the same address but with a date six years previous._

_The ADD hummed, it took a minute, but an image came up, Not of Becker but of a young man ushering his pregnant wife into a car._

_"I remember him," Becker came up behind the ladies and watched the image. Bertie turned to him questioningly. "He's the guy I bought the flat from; they'd just had a little one and need to move somewhere bigger."_

_"So this image is from six years ago?"_

_Becker nodded._

_"Wow!" Bertie processed this information and thought for a moment. Having Jess on her side could just prove useful._

* * *

><p>Bertie sat at her computer and made notes of all the people involved in this case.<p>

FCO L Miller was at the top of her list.

Captain H Becker was second on her list, and then there was Lieutenant Alexander Kirkby. He had been involved in the original case. He had been seen hanging around the restaurant with his friend, Lance Corporal Marcus Patterson on the day that Lisa had been raped and beaten. Then she added the name of the investigating officer. Detective Frank Burnside.

She knew that something was wrong with this case the minute she looked at it and DI Burnside came across as the sort to look the other way when it suited him.

Last of all she added General Benjamin Miller. After all, he had implicated Becker, after his daughter had died. Did he truly believe that Captain Becker could stoop so low to do such a thing?

Before she had died Lisa had given the police two names. Lieutenant Alexander Kirkby and Lance Corporal Marcus Patterson.

Bertie looked over the files and it seemed that these two people had been questioned but requests for DNA from them had never been followed up. Well, now she was investigating, she would DO something about that!

* * *

><p>Bertie found her brother chatting to Matt at his desk.<p>

"Sorry, may I interrupt. This won't take long." Bertie spoke to the two men.

"We'll talk later." Matt got up to leave.

"It's OK; you can stay while I do this." She turned to the Captain. She pulled herself up to her full height. Becker knew this visit must be one that was official; his sister's stance told him everything. "Captain Becker, I would like you to provide a DNA sample, it would be in your best interests to provide said sample and let us get on with our work."

Becker sighed and gulped. Memories of six years ago flooded back. Only that time he had provided a DNA sample that nearly had him arrested.

Bertie pulled out a small vial, with a cotton bud. She ran it along the inside of his mouth. With her work complete, she turned and left.

* * *

><p>Bertie hated doing this. Deep in her heart she knew that Becker was innocent; she just had to prove it. She took it to one of the army forensic team to have it tested. The results would come back in four hours. All she could do now was wait.<p>

Four hours later she had the results in a file in her hand. Apprehensively she stood by her desk, staring at the file; cautiously she opened it and began to read.

Her mouth fell open and she felt weak at the knees. She pulled out her chair and sat down quickly. She gulped and re-read the file. Her elbow rested on the table and her hand went to her mouth.

Captain Hilary James Becker – _His DNA matched that of the DNA found in FCO Lisa Miller's vagina._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter. I wanted to leave the chapter at a specific point.<strong>

**Please tell me what you think...**

**Is Captain Becker innocent?**

**Is he guilty?**

**Will Major Becker be arresting her brother in the next Chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Boss's Daughter**

****I don't own anything apart from the storyline. All characters belong to Impossible pictures.****

_Is Captain Becker innocent?_

_Is he guilty?_

_Will Major Becker be arresting her brother in this chapter?_

**Sorry about the short chapter. I wanted to leave the chapter at a specific point again. You'll see why!**

* * *

><p><em>Bertie hated doing this. Deep in her heart she knew that Becker was innocent; she just had to prove it. She took it to one of the army forensic team to have it tested. The results would come back in four hours. All she could do now was wait.<em>

_Four hours later she had the results in a file in her hand. Apprehensively she stood by her desk, staring at the file; cautiously she opened it and began to read._

_Her mouth fell open and she felt weak at the knees. She pulled out her chair and sat down quickly. She gulped and re-read the file. Her elbow rested on the table and her hand went to her mouth._

_Captain Hilary James Becker – His DNA matched that of the DNA found in FCO Lisa Miller's vagina._

* * *

><p>Bertie shook her head. This couldn't be right. This could not <em>POSSIBLY<em> be right! She put the file to one side and contacted General White and arranged for a meeting with him and General Miller later that day.

In the mean time she went to see Becker.

Becker was checking entry logs when the anomaly alarms sounded. He stared at Bertie.  
>"Stay here, I'll look into this,"<p>

"No, I'm coming with you!"  
>"This can be dangerous. You could even get killed!"<br>"Since when has that stopped me?" Bertie glared at her brother.  
>"OK, but you stay close to me..." he regarded Bertie coolly."Stay close to me... Sir." He corrected.<br>Bertie grinned and together they grabbed black boxes and joined Matt, Emily, Abby and Connor.

The anomaly was in a disused warehouse on the outskirts of London.

"Are you sure it's here?" they asked Jess.

The building had been abandoned years ago and was in very bad repair.

Cautiously they went in. Weapons trained in front of them. Searching for any signs of an incursion. Boxes lay everywhere. It seemed that this building was used by vagrants with nowhere else to go.

Finally, Emily spotted the familiar orange glow of an anomaly. She spoke into her comms telling the others.  
>Matt and Becker arrived quickly with the Major following closely behind.<p>

They were about to close the anomaly. When suddenly something ran out of the boxes and grabbed Bertie.

Bertie screamed as she was hauled through the anomaly and into the past. She looked around her to the unfamiliar landscape. The hills and rocky landscape reminded her of the barren landscape she had encountered in Afghanistan.

Scared and frightened she screamed for her brother. "Haitch!" The shortened form of his name that Bertie always used.

"Haitch!"

Becker heard her through the anomaly and her screams tore him apart. He couldn't bear to lose anyone else. Especially his sister!

"Don't do anything yet. I'm going after her. If I'm not back in ten minutes... Lock it!" aiming his EMD he ran through the anomaly after his sister.

On the other side of the anomaly Becker found himself in unfamiliar territory. He looked around the rocky terrain.  
>"Bertie!" he shouted and was rewarded with the sound if her voice echoing in the distance. He followed quickly and it was not long before he could see her being carried away by some sort of ape.<p>

The ape stopped and Becker carried on inching forwards. Then he realised why the ape had stopped he was surrounded by at least fifty of these unusual hominids.

The creature grunted as he set Bertie down.  
>Becker reached for her hand and wondered if these early humans would understand what he was about to say.<p>

"Mine!" he grabbed Bertie's hand and pulled her close.

He repeated. "Mine!" before raising his EMD challenging the Neanderthal.  
>The ape who had grabbed Bertie reached for Becker's EMD, grunting he pulled it, and threw it away.<p>

"OK... A fight is what you're after?" Becker took up a challenging stance and waited for the hominid to make a move.  
>The Neanderthal reached for Bertie, Becker kicked his hand away and the tackled him to the ground. Quickly he stood and waited for the ape man to make his next move.<p>

The ape man grunted and grabbed at Becker's hair and pulled. Becker shouted at the sudden pain. But with a quick twist he had managed to turn and loosen the grip away from him he kneed the ape in the groin, causing it to double up in pain. He pulled the Neanderthal's arms back into a vice like grip twisting them behind its back.

"Becker." A voice shouted from behind him. Becker turned to see Matt throw him an EMD. Deftly he caught it and then, he bent down and picked up his own EMD. Pointing it at the Neanderthal he spoke.

"I don't want to hurt you." signalling to his sister and then to himself he spoke again. "She is mine!"

Keeping the EMDs trained on the group of ape-men they slowly edged away.  
>They ran towards the anomaly as it began to flicker. Quickly they jumped through. Connor was about to lock the anomaly when the flickering increased and then the anomaly closed by itself.<p>

"That... was close!" Matt muttered.

Winded Becker bent over double "Yeah... Tell me about it!" He panted.

He glanced over to Bertie. She looked as if she was in shock.

"Major Becker?" Matt tapped her on the shoulder.

"Did we just...? Was that...? Were we in...?" Bertie stammered unbelievingly.

* * *

><p>Bertie watched her brother as he began to walk away.<p>

"Hils..." She watched him as he turned slowly towards her. His eyes questioning. She never called him Hills or Hilary. It was always Haitch, Captain or Becker. The last time she had called her Hils was...

When he was 6 and still a little boy.

"Thank you," she said simply. Becker frowned and dug his hands into his pockets. Of course he would have gone into the anomaly to save her, why did she think otherwise? The look on Becker's face spoke volumes'. It was at that moment, she realised that her brother could never be guilty of Rape. He cared too much.

Becker walked up to her. "Your jacket's not straight." Becker carefully tidied the collar, carefully inserting a bug into her jacket.

* * *

><p>Bertie met with General White and discussed her findings, she told him that she did not trust DI Burnside and wanted to keep him away from this particular investigation. There was a knock at the door, a moment later General Miller was ushered inside.<p>

"Major Becker," he glared at her knowing that she was Becker's sister made him apprehensive.

"General Miller," Bertie saluted. She knew who he was and had met him once before.

General White spoke. "Major Becker is researching the FCO Lisa Miller case. She would like to have your permission to have her body exhumed and re-tested."

"Isn't it enough that my daughter was subjected to those humiliating tests before she died and now you want to subject her body to the same disgusting tests as before?" General Miller snarled.

"For our investigation to be completed this will be necessary." General White sighed. "Ben, I don't want to do this as much as you, but to have some sort of closure would be good, wouldn't it?" General White appealed to his friends more gentle nature, use of the man's forename softened him a little, and Ben Miller sighed. He closed his eyes briefly and pointed to a chair before sitting down.

"Please remind me just_ WHY_ this investigation is being re-opened?"

"You know, I DO think it's time some of these old cases were re-investigated. Lisa's is just one of them."

General Miller sighed again, bowed his head and agreed to have her body re-tested for DNA traces.

* * *

><p>Becker sat in his car and listened. He had deposited a bug onto Bertie's jacket and followed her. He knew exactly where she was, who she was meeting with and he could hear every word.<p>

Becker sat and listened in complete shock.

What the hell did she mean? There was no way that it was possible. There just _**wasn't!**_ The evidence could not _possibly_ be pointing to him **again!**

He _knew _that this could not be possible.

He could not have raped Lisa!

He _**didn't **_rape her!

Becker felt a lump in his throat and a knot in his stomach begin to appear as he listened.

It was possible that this could destroy his life _**Again**_.  
>Would he lose his job <em><strong>Again<strong>_...? YES!

Lester would fire him immediately and would never, ever want him going near Jess!

Horror gripped him as all the past history started to drown him once more. He felt as if history was repeating itself. He hoped and prayed that Bertie would find evidence to the contrary. He could not bear going through this again!

Becker went home to his flat feeling hopeless, sad and depressed. He felt as if he'd been positioned in front of a firing squad with arms tied behind his back, unable to do anything as they fired.

_This could not be happening again!_

_WHY was nobody listening to him! _

_**HE WAS INNOCENT!**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if these tests could possibly be done or whether they would have the same results as before.<strong>

**Thank you to Loving this for her invaluable advice during this chapter!**

**Like I said before My muse is developing a nasty habit of killing off Canon Characters. Please persuade her not to. She likes reviews. They make HER happy too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Boss's Daughter**

**I don't own anything apart from the storyline and OC's. All characters belong to Impossible Pictures.**

**Thank you to all those who have been reviewing dilligently. I do try to reply to all of you. Hopefully I haven't missed anyone.**

**A reminder to Loving This that she's AWESOME! And that she hasn't updated Points of Time recently.**

* * *

><p><em>This could not be happening again!<em>

_WHY was nobody listening to him! _

_**HE WAS INNOCENT!**_

* * *

><p>It was raining and Major Becker sat in her car outside the cemetery with a police constable.<p>

PC Swinfield. He was an experienced police officer in his mid-thirties, was stout and had dark hair. His many years on the force belied his appearance. Slowly Bertie got out and tried to find the grave she was looking for.

PC Swinfield stopped. He pointed to a man standing at a particular grave.

"I think that's the grave belonging to FCO L Miller."

Bertie nodded. She gazed at the sombre man dressed in black, standing at the graveside, knowing that it was her brother.

She asked PC Swinfield to wait for her orders, and slowly walked up to Becker. She stood by his side and paid her own respects. She noticed the flowers in his hands.

"It was so long ago, but sometimes it feels like yesterday." He whispered quietly. Afraid that if he spoke too loudly he could wake someone.

"I know; it'll get worse before it gets better." She stated, knowing the contents of file that had been sent to her. She sighed. "Have you finished?"

Becker nodded. Bertie walked away with him slowly. She nodded her head to PC Swinfield so that he could do his job. She stopped and spoke to her brother.

"We've got orders and permission to exhume Lisa's body and see if we can retrieve any DNA. This will get harder." She debated telling him about what she had found. She knew it would be unethical to tell him and so she didn't.

* * *

><p>Becker wished he could punch something! Things were happening that he had no control over and he became frustrated.<p>

He drove back to the ARC, and shut himself into the gym when he got there. Having changed into a vest and tracksuit bottoms he deliberately locked himself away. He did not want to be disturbed. He walked up to the punch bag and started pounding away.

His punches became heavier, harder, and he pushed himself to extremes that he had never pushed before. An hour later, his knuckles bleeding, the punch bag broke, and still he punched away, whilst it lay on the floor. Tears began leaking from his eyes, feeling thoroughly anxious and disheartened he stopped. He rolled onto his back on the floor. He lay spread-eagled on the floor for ages. Finally his anger, hopelessness, and frustration subsided. He picked himself up and exited the arena.

McDonalds watched on the security cameras, and he waited outside the gymnasium.

Becker gazed at McDonalds on leaving, words were not necessary; they both knew what had happened and why and nothing would be said to anyone.  
>"You should get that seen to Sir!" the soldier pointed to his bleeding hand.<br>"Thank you Justin! I will."

* * *

><p>New tests were carried out on Lisa's body. Again traces of foreign DNA were found. The forensic department carried on testing. Finally they sent a new report to Major Becker.<p>

She sat at her desk in Becker's apartment with the file in front of her. She sighed deeply. This one report could either make or break Captain Becker.

This one report could result in his incarceration, and could possibly result in his loss of employment. In short everything that was dear to him could be lost in an instant. Dread began to fill her. Part of her didn't want to find out the truth, but deep down, at the bottom of her heart, she knew Captain Becker was innocent.

Cautiously she opened the file. She held her breath as she skimmed the report for the words that would mean that Becker was innocent. She prayed he was innocent. She _knew_ that he was innocent, and knew that she had to find the evidence to prove it.

Finally she read the one sentence that proved everything.

The traces of DNA found in Lisa Miller's vagina _did not_ match that of Captain H J Becker.

She breathed in deeply and blew through her mouth, puffing out her cheeks as she did so. She was relieved. Unbelievably relieved. Her dear brother was innocent and she wanted to shout it from the roof tops. She wanted to tell the world. She wanted to tell him, but...

She couldn't tell Becker, ethically she could _not_ tell him, and so she did the next best thing...

She told General White.

* * *

><p>Bertie stood in the hub. She had been shadowing Becker as usual and she paused to look at the other screens in front of Jess, one of them showed Abby in the gym kick boxing.<p>

Hmm... That gave Bertie another idea. She went off to find the Gym.

Becker stood behind Jess and watched his sister talking to Abby. What was she up to? To his horror Abby took up a stance and threw a kick at Bertie. What were they doing? Was Bertie even aware that Abby was pregnant and could get hurt?

He got to the gym in seconds and watched for a second as Abby kicked out at his sister. She deflected Abby's kick, and Abby landed gracefully back on her feet.

"Very good," Bertie encouraged.

**"Bertie! Stop!"** Becker shouted. "What do you think you're doing? Do you even know that Abby's pregnant?"

"She knows," Abby spoke up. "Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm an invalid!"

"Anyway I've seen what I need to see for the moment, I'm going to head home and try to catch up on reading those files." Bertie interjected.

"See you later," Bertie shouted to Becker before turning and walking up to Abby.

"Are you up for that thing I spoke to you about?"

Abby smiled before she answered. "Definitely!"

Bertie grinned before she walked off.

"I'm fine! Will you stop worrying about me?" Abby looked at Becker as he walked towards her. "Hold on" Abby sniffed, her stomach churned. "Are you wearing aftershave?" she squeaked.

Becker nodded. Abby went pale, and she ran off to the ladies to be sick.

Becker bowed his head in despair. He wasn't having much luck with anything at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if these tests could possibly be done or whether they would have the same results as before.<strong>

**Like I said before My muse is developing a nasty habit of killing off Canon Characters. Please persuade her not to. She likes reviews. They make HER happy too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Boss's Daughter**

**I don't own anything apart from the storyline. All characters belong to Impossible Pictures.**

* * *

><p><em>Becker stood behind Jess and watched his sister talking to Abby. What was she up to? To his horror Abby took up a stance and threw a kick at Bertie. What were they doing? Was Bertie even aware that Abby was pregnant and could get hurt?<em>

_He got to the gym in seconds and watched for a second as Abby kicked out at his sister. She deflected Abby's kick, and Abby landed gracefully back on her feet._

_"Very good," Bertie encouraged._

_"Bertie Stop!" Becker shouted. "What do you think you're doing? Do you even know that Abby's pregnant?"_

_"She knows," Abby spoke up. "Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm an invalid!"_

_"Anyway I've seen what I need to see for the moment, I'm going to head home and try to catch up on reading those files." Bertie interjected._

_"See you later," Bertie shouted to Becker before turning and walking up to Abby._

_"Are you up for that thing I spoke to you about?"_

_Abby smiled before she answered. "Definitely!"_

_Bertie grinned before she walked off._

* * *

><p>After seeing the ARC operations she had realised that she could everything that she needed from there. She asked for permission to continue her investigation using ARC personnel.<p>

She decided to call Lieutenant Kirkby and she arranged to meet him in a bar.

Lieutenant Kirkby opened the heavy door and saw a pretty blonde sitting alone at the bar. He decided he would spend a few minutes with her whilst he was waiting.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked politely.

"No. My friend texted me a few minutes ago and she's not coming."

"Hi, I'm Alex Kirkby... You are?"

"Abby... Abby Maitland. Nice to meet you." She smiled and looked across to the dark- haired bartender, who looked as if he was in a very bad mood.

"Can I have a beer please," he asked the bartender, "And a" he turned to Abby, "What can I get you?"

"Just an orange juice please." She smiled sweetly.

"Can't I persuade you to have anything else?" he asked. With a glint in his eye.

"The lady wants orange juice," the bartender snarled.

Outside the bar stood an inconspicuous white van. Inside the van was kitted out with the most high-tech equipment available to the ARC.

Jess sat at the screens as Bertie sat beside her. Bertie spoke to Connor through the comms link.

"Don't be so close to them; remember you're just a bartender." Annoyed, Connor growled under his breath. Bertie then switched her link to Abby.

"Abby when you've got your drink, make an excuse to go to the toilet. Leave your drink, and we'll see what he does."

Connor served the drinks, and hovered in the background.

Kirkby started to drink his beer. When Abby excused herself, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sachet. He poured the contents into Abby's drink.

Bertie spoke quickly to Connor. "Connor quickly pour another orange juice. When he's on the phone I want you to switch the drinks."

Connor quickly did as he was told. He heard Kirkby's phone ring, and he switched the normal drink. He then placed the doctored orange juice on the shelf below the counter. He breathed a sigh of relief; at least Abby would be drinking a normal orange and not the one the lieutenant had added something to.

"Lieutenant Kirkby... Sorry something's come up; I won't be able to meet you for that drink after all." Bertie spoke on her mobile phone from the van. "Sorry I hope you haven't gone to too much trouble."

"No not at all... nice bar here, good company," he smiled as he thought of the pretty blonde. "Of course we can re-arrange. Not a problem. Goodbye Major."

Alex Kirkby faced the sour-faced bartender and grinned. Connor gripped the glass he was cleaning so hard that it nearly broke in his hands, he was furious with this man.

Abby returned to her stool and started to drink, Alex finished his drink and Connor whipped his glass away and put it under the counter alongside Abby's glass to be tested later.

He waited for instructions from Bertie who told him to bring the glasses out to her. Connor complied and met Bertie inside the van, he watched in horror as Abby became lifeless. Soon Lieutenant Kirkby put his arm around Abby and helped her out of the bar. Connor, Bertie and Jess watched as he brought her out of the bar and took her to a nearby alley.

"We've got to do something, Bertie, Now!" Connor began to panic, worrying what would happen to his girl.

Bertie shouted down the comms to Matt and PC Swinfield who were waiting in another car around the corner.

By the time Matt, Swinfield, Connor and Bertie got to the alley, Lieutenant Kirkby had been kicked several times by Abby and she stood victorious over his comatose body.

Abby high-fived Bertie and pulled Connor in for an earth-shattering kiss.

Bertie placed Lieutenant Kirkby under arrest and hauled him off to the local police station. She took the glasses collected and brought them back to the ARC for analysis.

Here she asked one of the lab techs to analyse it and then send her the results.

Bertie then went about organising her next sting, she gathered the team together.

"Here's that DVD you wanted. It shows clearly Lieutenant Kirkby putting something in Abby's drink and also him carrying her off." Jess smiled pleased with herself; knowing that the evidence she presented would go towards getting Becker off the hook.

* * *

><p>The next day Lance Corporal Marcus Patterson was next.<p>

LC Patterson found Abby sitting at the bar. His aftershave made Abby heave and she excused herself and grabbed her handbag and ran off to the toilets.

Jess took her place and casually she walked up to the bar.

"You haven't seen my friend have you? Not too tall, blonde, bobbed hair?"

"Yeah, she just left," Patterson answered.

Jess deflated.

"Hi, I'm Marcus Patterson... You are?"

"Jess, Jess Parker."

"Can I get you a drink?" Patterson asked.

"Um..." Jess paused as if thinking. "OK... I'll have an Orange juice please." She asked the dark-haired barman.

Jess' phone rang and she turned away to answer it. Patterson reached into a pocket and pulled out a sachet and poured the contents into her drink.

On the phone Bertie whispered to Jess not to touch her drink.

Moments later Patterson's phone rang.

"Lance Corporal Patterson, sorry I won't be able to join you tonight, maybe we could re-schedule for tomorrow?" Bertie asked.

Whilst his back was turned Connor switched Jess's drink for one that was not doctored.

Connor waited for the creep called Patterson to finish his drink, once he had finished, he took two glasses to Bertie.

He stood behind Abby and they watched as Jess pretended to become listless.

She swayed and nearly lost her balance as Patterson helped her out of the bar. He took her to a nearby alley. Matt and PC Swinfield were waiting in another car.

Connor ran as fast as he could, there was no way he was going to let this man go anywhere near Jess! Connor grabbed him from behind and punched him hard. Patterson was shocked, he hadn't expected this man to come out of now where and just punch him.

Connor massaged his throbbing hand as Jess walked back to the van.

"I'm really thirsty" she took a swig from the glass of Orange juice in the van.

"Jess, NO!" Connor and Abby shouted in unison.

They watched in dismay as Jess really did become lifeless and began to sway as if she were drunk. Jess felt as if she had drank ten tequila's in one go and she began feeling light headed, and soon her vision became blurry. She tried to stay upright but began to find it extremely hard. She collapsed in Connor's arms as Bertie instructed them to take her back to the ARC.

Abby put her foot down on the accelerator as she raced back. Connor hauled Jess out of the car and carried her to the medical team who were waiting on standby.

Becker watched the security screens in horror as he saw Connor carry Jess's unconscious body back to the ARC. The very sight sent shivers through his body and he ran as fast as he could to medical bay. He was stopped by a medic at the door. They were not allowing anybody to see Jess. He asked the medic at the door if they had found out what Jess had happened to her and he was told that she had ingested Rohypnol. Becker stood for a moment, not knowing where he had heard that word before. Then it hit him, like an EMD to his chest!  
>It was a date rape drug!<p>

Somehow Jess had been given a date rape drug!

Fury began to bubble inside Becker's gut. He went in search of Connor.

Connor was in the menagerie with Abby nursing his bruised hand. Becker opened the door with his wrist band.

He walked up to Connor and grabbed him by the throat. He pushed him up against the wall as he began shouting at him.

"What do you think you're playing at Temple?" Becker hissed, his anger knew no bounds and he would have beaten Connor to a pulp had Abby not stepped in.

"Becker wait, Connor was only trying to help." Abby explained.

"So how come Jess is in the Infirmary having taken Rohypnol?" He tightened his grip on Connor's throat causing him to choke. Abby became terrified. If Becker didn't let go soon Connor could die.

"Becker please, stop, we'll tell you everything." Abby whimpered, as she became terrified for her boyfriend's well being. Becker's anger began to subside. He let go of Connor and apologised.

Abby told him what she knew if Bertie's findings. The all elusive Unknown DNA! The fact that Bertie's forensic team had found a similar date rape drug in Lisa's hair follicles and system. They all knew that Becker was innocent and were trying their hardest to prove it!

He began to wonder why Bertie had not said anything.  
>"Because she can't." Abby comforted him. "She has to distance herself from you, She doesn't want to be seen collaborating with you!"<p>

Once again Becker resigned himself to an uncertain future. . .

* * *

><p>He picked up his phone. "McDonalds, if anyone needs me I'll be at 'The Swan'." McDonalds' gaped. The captain never went drinking. What was wrong with him?<p>

McDonalds was worried about Captain Becker. After his session in the gym McDonalds had cleared up, ordered a new punch bag, and had generally looked out for the Captain, but this time he had gone too far! He went in search of Lester. Lester was the only person the Captain would listen to.

Lester found Becker propping up the bar at the local pub. He sauntered over. He was still on medication and Caroline had him under strict orders not to drink anything alcoholic.

He ordered lemonade with orange juice in a pint glass. Maybe he could fool people into thinking he was drinking after all.

"Something bothering you?" he enquired.

"Jess." Becker hissed. "Have you seen her recently?"

Lester nodded. "Yes, the Major has told me a lot regarding her investigation."

Becker cringed. This was the conversation where he said Bertie had told him that he was guilty! The conversation when Lester told him that he was no longer needed at the ARC. The conversation that could change his life! Suddenly he was glad he was perched on a bar stool. Had he been standing he most certainly would have fallen to the ground.

"Unfortunately I can't tell you much about it... Confidentiality! What I can tell you is that there will be a Court Martial at the end of it all."

Becker whimpered quietly.

"Yes... I'm looking forward to that one!" Becker smiled falsely, dripping with sarcasm. His smile dropped.

"Lester... I've got to ask you this...? Have I still got a Job? Will I still have one at the end of all of this?"

"I stand by what I say Captain... I wouldn't have re-opened to ARC without you, and I still stand by what I say. You're the best man for the job and you'll remain that way." Lester began to stare at the young man. "That is unless you're hiding something?"

"God No! I'm not hiding anything. _I'm INNOCENT_!" He shouted. Suddenly aware that everyone in close vicinity had stopped to stare, he gazed into his own drink. Lowering his voice he repeated quietly. "I. Am. Innocent. I swear on my life!"

"I believe you." Lester paused to sip at his drink. "You know when she wakes Jess will want to see you. Make sure you are sober and presentable!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea considering that she's got _Rohypnol_ in her system?"

"If I didn't trust you I wouldn't be telling you." Lester looked at Becker took in his haunted state. "I'd trust you with my own life as well as my daughter's."

Becker paused. Had Lester just said what he thought he'd said? That he trusted him? That he trusted him with Jess? Did this mean he _DID_ stand a chance with Jess? He gulped, and prepared to go and see Jess.

Lester finished his drink. "And by the way... If you so much as _breathe_ a word of this conversation to anyone... You're fired!" Lester walked away nonchalantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank all of you who have reviewed. <strong>

**Special thanks to Loving this for being AWESOME!**

**Read and review please, otherwise my muse may just tamper with evidence and have Becker incarcerated for something he didn't do!**

**Now we wouldn't want that!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Boss's Daughter**

_**I don't own anything apart from the storyline. All characters belong to Impossible Pictures.**_

_**I do however Own Bertie, Walters, Kirkby, Patterson Crabtree, and Generals White and Miller. (I wish I owned the Bartender in the previous chapter, but I don't!)**_

* * *

><p><em>Becker whimpered quietly.<em>

_"Yes... I'm looking forward to that one!" Becker smiled falsely, dripping with sarcasm. His smile dropped._

_"Lester... I've got to ask you this...? Have I still got a Job? Will I still have one at the end of all of this?"_

_"I stand by what I say Captain... I wouldn't have re-opened to ARC without you, and I still stand by what I say. You're the best man for the job and you'll remain that way." Lester began to stare at the young man. "That is unless you're hiding something?"_

_"God No! I'm not hiding anything. I'm INNOCENT!" He shouted. Suddenly aware that everyone in close vicinity had stopped to stare, he gazed into his own drink. Lowering his voice he repeated quietly. "I. Am. Innocent. I swear on my life!"_

_"I believe you." Lester paused to sip at his drink. "You know when she wakes Jess will want to see you. Make sure you are sober and presentable!"_

_"Are you sure that's a good idea considering that she's got Rohypnol in her system?"_

_"If I didn't trust you I wouldn't be telling you." Lester looked at Becker took in his haunted state. "I'd trust you with my own life as well as my daughter's."_

_Becker paused. Had Lester just said what he thought he'd said? That he trusted him? That he trusted him with Jess? Did this mean he DID stand a chance with Jess? He gulped, and prepared to go and see Jess._

_Lester finished his drink. "And by the way... If you so much as breathe a word of this conversation to anyone... You're fired!" Lester walked away nonchalantly._

* * *

><p>Becker wanted to go and see Jess, he really DID. Something stopped him. He wasn't sure what or why he had stayed away but he did.<p>

Jess, when she came round, was extremely hurt by his behaviour. Did he not love her anymore? Had she become, in his eyes, unreachable, just because she was Lester's daughter? Had he changed so much in these last few days that nothing mattered to him anymore? Didn't _**SHE**_ matter anymore to him?

Jess was so deeply distressed that she begged Lester for some time off. She sat at home all day feeling miserable until Bertie went to visit her to make sure she was OK.

Bertie was surprised when Jess said that Becker had not been to visit.

She frowned... She was going to give her little brother a Good Slapping!

That night Becker stood outside Jess's flat with a bunch of beautiful flowers in his hand. He raised his hand to knock on the door. He heard laughter from upstairs. He hung his head, would Jess really want to be with him?  
>It sounded as if she was having fun with Connor and Abby. He dropped the flowers on her doorstep, turned, and walked away. She didn't need him. <em>Why would she hang around with someone who had a criminal record?<br>_

As far as he was concerned he was just someone she worked with!  
>Hah! For how much longer? How long before Lester fired him?<br>How long before Bertie came across evidence that would have her slapping handcuffs on his wrist? He stared at his wrists as he gripped the steering wheel. He gulped and turned the key to start the engine.

* * *

><p>Bertie sat down at her desk and poured over all the information she had gathered.<p>

1) Lisa had traces of Rohypnol in her system.  
>2) She had traces of foreign DNA in her vagina.<br>3) One DNA matched that of Kirkby and the other matched Patterson's.  
>4) Both Kirkby and Patterson had tried to drug girls they had come into contact with.<p>

5) She had evidence proving that Burnside had overlooked cases concerning Kirkby and Patterson before.  
>6) Jess had provided proof that Kirkby had raped four other women and that Patterson had raped three using the same procedure.<p>

* * *

><p>Abby stood next to Becker outside the courtroom, trying very hard to make him feel better. He was dressed in his smart ARC uniform. Becker felt as awful as he looked. He was very pale, sleepless nights had led to the huge bags under his eyes, making him look haunted.<p>

The last few weeks had been very stressful and all he could think about was Lisa Miller.

He looked around him.

Where was Bertie? Why wasn't she here yet? She had promised that she wouldn't let him down!  
>He tuned to look down the corridor, the fifth time in ten minutes.<br>His heart sank even further than before, down the corridor strutted a very smug looking General Miller.  
>"Good day Captain Becker," he paused, looking down his nose at Becker he continued. "Hopefully your last as a free man!"<p>

Becker seethed. He was about to say something back when...

"Oh I don't think so General Miller!" Bertie strode behind him looking magnificent in her official uniform. She was dressed in her own army uniform. She wore very little make up and had tied her hair back into a sleek ponytail.  
>"You see I've built an airtight case clearly showing Captain Becker is innocent!" she smiled at the General. "You see I'm here to prove the good Captains innocence, and prove it I will!" Bertie smiled again, infuriating the general. He scowled.<p>

"Good Day. Major Becker, Captain." he waited for a response from Bertie.

"Good day General Miller!" she said sarcastically.

"Good day General." Becker tried to smile, but found that he couldn't.

* * *

><p>Becker and his sister seethed whilst they watched the General walk away.<p>

"Why Hel-lo Major Becker!" Bertie screwed up her face, wincing. She could recognise that sickly sweet voice anywhere. She planted a smile on her face before turning around. Secretly she hated this man. He had come on to her in a big way. Even asked her out on several occasions. Only for her to push him away.

"Hello Major Walters. How nice to meet you again." she smiled falsely as she lied.

"Very long time... Too long!" he replied, his clipped tone raising the hairs on her neck.

Bertie retorted "Not long enough! If you'll excuse me, I wish to have a few words with the Captain here."

"Talk as much as you like, the next time you see him, he'll be behind bars!" he laughed before strutting away.

Bertie glowered at him.

"God I hate that man!" She frowned. "He's the one trying to convict you!"

Bertie now turned to Becker. She took in his deathlike state.

"Are you ok?" Becker smiled weakly. "Don't worry I get you out of this!" Bertie smiled properly. She turned and glanced at the people arrived to watch the Court room drama. Her smile widened as she watched Matt, Emily, Lester and finally Jess walk in. "They will not be able to lay a finger on you...! Trust Me!"

She winked at Jess who smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p>Becker's heart stopped. Here was the woman he loved. This woman would be watching him before he lost everything. Would he ever see her again? Was he doomed to see her from behind bars? Would she even visit him? Would Lester even allow it? He could not even dare to contemplate the answers.<p>

Becker sat at a desk next to his sister, Major Alberta Becker. Together they looked over to the table opposite.  
>Sergeant Kirkby and LC Patterson sat alongside Major Walters. In this army courtroom they were being represented by Major Walters.<p>

Matt, Emily, Connor, Abby, Lester and Jess all sat behind Becker. They all smiled reassuringly as they took their seats.

General Miller took a seat behind Kirkby and Patterson.

The day could NOT get any worse for Becker, and then it did, for when the door opened a gentleman came in.

Becker gaped as the door opened and a smart older man came in. He stared at the medals that decorated the man's breast pocket. Becker could have named each and every one and when they had been given. He was as tall as Becker, looked just like him, but had grey hair and was balding on top.

"Bertie," he whispered. And pointed out the older man.

She smiled. "He's here for you."

"He's not spoken to me for six years... Even _he _thinks I'm guilty!" Becker continued whispering and looked away from the man who looked over to him.

"Don't be silly... He cares, in an unusual way, that's all." Bertie sighed.

"Look when this is all over, maybe you can go over and make your peace?" Bertie gazed into her brother's haunted eyes.

"Trust me Haitch... Just Trust Me!" She turned to look at Commander Jeremy Becker, as he shook hands with General Miller, and sat down behind Sergeant Kirkby and LC Patterson.

* * *

><p>They all stood for the courtroom judge who came in. Judge Myers was a tall, slim woman in her late thirties, She wore very little make up and her blonde hair had been pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck.<br>Bertie looked over to her brother and smiled briefly; trying to encourage him that everything would fall into place and be ok.

Major Becker took the floor first.

"Captain Becker is Innocent M'Lord and I intended to prove it!" Bertie smiled as she stood.

"I have obtained permission from General Miller to have the FCO's body exhumed; I have conducted my own forensic tests. These tests prove that Captain Becker's semen was _NOT_ found on FCO Lisa Miller's body."

"First of all I would like to call to the stand a Miss Abigail Maitland." she looked over to Sergeant Kirkby and asked him to stand as Abby took her place in the witness stand.

"Are Miss Abigail Maitland?" Abby nodded.

"Do you recognise Sergeant Kirkby?"

"Yes I do,"

"Could you tell the courtroom of how you met."

Abby began her story if how she was sat in a bar waiting for her friend when Sergeant Kirkby had walked in and had bought her a drink. She told the courtroom of how he had doctored her drink whilst she was in the ladies. Of how he had taken her to an alleyway and tried to rape her.

"Please note Your Honour that FCO Miller also had traces of Rohypnol in her blood stream." She turned to Abby "Thank you". Abby smiled at Becker as she left the stand.

"Next I would like to call Miss Jessica Parker."

This time Bertie asked LC Patterson to stand as Jess sat in the witness stand.  
>Smiling Jess recounted her story of how Patterson had tried to drug her.<p>

"I would like to call Mr Connor Temple to the stand." Bertie asked for Connor to take his seat in the witness box. He recounted his story of how he had seen Kirkby put something in Abby's drink, and how Patterson had slipped something in Jess's drink too.

"Objection Your Honour, these are all friends of Captain Becker's. They have concocted this story from nowhere!" Major Walters voiced his objection.

"My evidence will prove that this has been the case in several occasions, and the most damning evidence is yet to come! Milord!" Bertie retorted.

"You may continue, Major Becker!"

"Thank you M'Lord."

Bertie called her forensic technician, a Doctor Crabtree, to the stand. Becker had never seen him in his entire life. He cringed inwardly; His whole life lay in this total stranger's hands.

"May I ask you how you discovered that Lisa had not been raped by Captain Becker?"

"Simple the semen residue found in Lisa's body did not match Captain Becker's DNA."

"And who did it belong to?"

"Sergeant Kirkby and Lance Corporal Patterson, Sir" The tech replied.

"What else did you find whilst conducting forensic analysis?"

"Lisa Miller had been drugged... with Rohypnol."

"This is the same substance that was found in the two glasses of orange juice that were given to Miss Parker and Miss Maitland to drink?"

"Yes, that's right sir."

"Thank you, you may step down."

General Miller started to frown; it seemed as if the two people Major Walters was trying to protect were the guilty ones.

Connor rolled out a DVD player.  
>"This is a recording if the scene outside the restaurant where FCO Miller was raped." Bertie picked up the remote in front of her and pressed play.<p>

Becker looked at Matt, Emily, Lester, Connor and Abby who sat behind him. His eyes questioning... Where had this evidence come from? Everyone smiled looking directly at Jess who sat next to Lester. Jess pursed her lips and tried to hide the smile that was beginning to spread across her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that little courtroom scene. Judge Myers is based on Miss Myers from SJA, and Walters is just a creep who likes to annoy Bertie.<strong>

**There is More to come...**

**What other evidence does Bertie have?**

**Please Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Boss's Daughter**

**I don't own anything apart from the storyline. All characters belong to Impossible Pictures.**

**Although I DO own Bertie, Swinfield, General White, Kirkby, Patterson, Caroline and Not forgetting Justin McDonalds.**

**Captain Becker has been hauled into court...**

**Will Bertie be able to gather enough Evidence to ensure Becker's release, or will Bertie's case be thrown out because of the ARC's involvement? (After all they are all friends!)**

* * *

><p><em>Bertie called her forensic technician, a Doctor Crabtree, to the stand. Becker had never seen him in his entire life. He cringed inwardly; His whole life lay in this total stranger's hands.<em>

_"May I ask you how you discovered that Lisa had not been raped by Captain Becker?"_

_"Simple the semen residue found in Lisa's body did not match Captain Becker's DNA."_

_"And who did it belong to?"_

_"Sergeant Kirkby and Lance Corporal Patterson, Sir" The tech replied._

_"What else did you find whilst conducting forensic analysis?"_

_"Lisa Miller had been drugged... with Rohypnol."_

_"This is the same substance that was found in the two glasses of orange juice that were given to Miss Parker and Miss Maitland to drink?"_

_"Yes, that's right sir."_

_"Thank you, you may step down."_

_General Miller started to frown; it seemed as if the two people Major Walters was trying to protect were the guilty ones._

_Connor rolled out a DVD player._  
><em>"This is a recording if the scene outside the restaurant where FCO Miller was raped." Bertie picked up the remote in front of her and pressed play.<em>

* * *

><p>Becker looked at Matt, Emily, Lester, Connor and Abby who sat behind him. His eyes questioning... Where had this evidence come from? Everyone smiled looking directly at Jess who sat next to Lester. Jess pursed her lips and tried to hide the smile that was beginning to spread across her face.<p>

Jess tried hard to smother the smile on her face. She began to feel butterflies in her stomach as she looked at the judge watching the video. It was becoming clear, to everyone in the room that the _REAL_ guilty ones were Kirkby and Patterson.

Becker tapped Bertie on the shoulder.

"Where did you get that evidence?" He whispered.

"It was Jess; she provided all the footage... Once she got going there was no stopping her." Bertie smiled at Jess.

For the first time in ages Becker began to smile, and relax. It seemed that Bertie was definitely in control!

The age of the video showed. The restaurant as it had been six years ago. Jess smiled. She had managed to fund this evidence after Bertie had asked if she could do it.  
>The screen clearly showed Captain Becker escorting his date into the restaurant and exiting a few minutes later. Five minutes later a very listless Lisa gad been escorted out by Kirkby and Patterson. It showed them taking Lisa into the alley and because if the camera angle managed to show them raping Lisa.<br>Becker watched in horror. Fury began to bubble in his gut.

Bertie pressed pause. Patterson and Kirkby hung their heads in shame.  
>"That's not all M'Lord. DI Burnside is also guilty. Guilty of trying to frame not just the good Captain, but also members of the general public."<p>

She showed more videos that Jess had managed to procure.

Jess began to squirm in her seat. She was feeling really pleased with herself. The look on the judge's face was evident. Even he knew who the real culprits were.

She tried to look at Becker face but all she could see was the back of his head. If only he would turn so that she could see him.

Becker turned slightly to whisper something to Bertie. She the briefest of smiles. But that smile told her what she had always known.

Becker was Innocent!

Major Alberta Becker had just provided the proof!

When Bertie had finished Major Walters took to the floor. He had thought that he had such a solid case that he had not bothered to question any of Major Becker's witness's.

He pointed out to the judge that Becker had been charged with the Assault of FCO Lisa Miller's death before. Although lack of evidence had prevented the case coming to court. They now had evidence proving Captain Becker's guilt. Major Walters provided the evidence that showed that the DNA Sample taken by D I Burnside matched that provided by the Captain.

"Captain Becker is Guilty M'Lord! Guilty of the rape if FCO Miller!" Major Walters concluded.  
>"Objection Your Honour!" Major Becker spoke with as much authority as she could muster.<p>

"This information is speculation Your Honour. The DNA sample provided by D I Burnside has been tampered with. Unless of course Major Walters can prove his findings!"

Major Walters called Miss Taylor to the stand. She had been in charge of Forensic Testing and asked her to submit her report. A small chubby woman with dark bobbed hair took to the stand. She adjusted her glasses as she sat down.

"What did you find when the tests were conducted Miss Taylor?" Walters asked her quietly.

"Well I found that the semen found inside Lisa Miller's body matched that of Captain Becker."

Walters smiled and turned to the judge. "No further questions for this witness."

Bertie stood she breathed in deeply and started her questions.

"Miss Taylor, how long have you worked in the forensic labs?"

"Seven years, give or take a few months." She smiled sweetly.

"Can you tell me Miss Taylor, the evidence that has been provided by yourself today, just how recently has this been tested?"

"This was tested about six years ago."

Bertie turned to Judge Myers. "Point to be noted your honour; the evidence provided by Major Walters was tested _SIX_ years ago." Bertie now tuned and faced Walters. "No further questions for THIS witness."

Major Walters called DI Burnside to the stand.

"DI Burnside, You investigated the original case of FCO Lisa Miller? Correct?

"Yes, that's correct."

"And who was your Prime Suspect on this case?"

"Captain Hilary James Becker!" Becker cringed at the use of his full name.

"Could you tell us why Captain Becker was never formally charged with this crime?"

"Because forensic evidence was sent to the wrong department where it sat for well over a year until it was sent on to me." He looked over to Bertie. "I didn't have enough evidence, but now we do!"

"Detective Burnside, how often do you use Miss Taylors services with regards to forensic Evidence collection?"

"Every once in a while."

"Isn't it true that Miss Taylor is used whenever you have a case which Kirkby and Patterson have been involved in.?"

"Suppose so..."

"Isn't it also true that Miss Taylor is only Dr Smith's secretary?"

"Yes"

"In your opinion is Miss Taylor qualified enough to give evidence in a court room?" Bertie raised her voice.  
>Detective Burnside sighed. He didn't like the way this was heading. This was supposed to be a straight forward case. How on earth had the opposition managed to collate SO much information?<p>

"Answer the question please Detective!" Bertie shouted.

"No she's not!"

"So this Forensic Evidence" Bertie walked back to her desk to pick up a file. "This evidence is absolute" Bertie tossed the file over her head. All the papers came fluttering out over Kirkby and Patterson. _**"RUBBISH!"**_ she shouted.

"I suppose it is." DI Burnside had seen the evidence collected by Major Becker. In short he knew that she collected all the relevant information. He knew that Kirkby and Patterson were going down for this, and _now_ was the time to save his own skin.

Bertie couldn't believe her ears. She didn't expect DI Burnside to change his mind like that. She took the opportunity and spoke to the judge.  
>"D I Burnside has just admitted that the forensic evidence provided by Miss Taylor is in fact inadmissible because Miss Taylor is not fully qualified. <em>Therefore it should be stricken from the record!"<em> Bertie mentally congratulated herself _'YES!'_

"I think the evidence I had submitted is conclusive Milord. In the case of FCO Lisa Miller, Captain Becker is Innocent, and should be exonerated from all charges relating to this case." Bertie paused as she looked over to Patterson and Kirkby who hung their heads in shame.

"I would like to put to you that the real culprits are Sergeant Kirkby and Lance Corporal Patterson. I request that they be withdrawn from active duty and be charged with the rape of FCO Lisa Miller."

Major Walters scowled at Kirkby and Patterson. To think that he had thought of them as innocent! The video footage clearly showed that they were responsible. All Major Walters wanted to do now; was to get as far away as possible from these criminals!

The judge spoke to the unofficial courtroom. "We are in recess for ten minutes."

Everyone in the room rose as the judge excused herself.

* * *

><p><strong>What will the verdict be?<strong>

**Will Captain Becker be exonerated?**

**Will he regain his self-respect?**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Boss's Daughter**_

_I don't own anything apart from the storyline. All characters belong to Impossible Pictures._

_**Although I DO own Bertie, Swinfield, General White, Kirkby, Patterson, Caroline and Not forgetting Justin McDonalds.** (Has anyone even noticed poor Justin?)_

_**Sorry for the short Chapter...**_

_**You see why...**_

* * *

><p><em>"I think the evidence I had submitted is conclusive Milord. In the case of FCO Lisa Miller, Captain Becker is Innocent, and should be exonerated from all charges relating to this case." Bertie paused as she looked over to Patterson and Kirkby who hung their heads in shame.<em>

_"I would like to put to you that the real culprits are Sergeant Kirkby and Lance Corporal Patterson. I request that they be withdrawn from active duty and be charged with the rape of FCO Lisa Miller."_

_Major Walters scowled at Kirkby and Patterson. To think that he had thought of them as innocent! The video footage clearly showed that they were responsible. All Major Walters wanted to do now; was to get as far away as possible from these criminals!_

_The judge spoke to the unofficial courtroom. "We are in recess for ten minutes."_

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room rose as the judge excused herself.<p>

"Do you think that they will exonerate the Captain?" Lester asked quietly. Lester suppressed a smile.

"There's a good chance!" Bertie whispered in reply.

Bertie glanced at her opposition. Major Walters was not happy!

Sergeant Kirkby had gone scarlet, as had Patterson. Major Walters had obviously had words!

Commander Becker stood up. He glanced over to Bertie and Becker before exiting the Courtroom. Bertie grabbed her chance. Whilst the judge was out of the room she could go and speak quickly to their father.

She ran out of the court room to find the Commander stood outside the courtroom waiting. Waiting for her. For a moment she was at a loss for words. She didn't know whether to greet him as Commander or simply as Dad.

"Quite a case you've made there Bertie." He smiled. "I trust all of that information is true?"

Bertie nodded. "Dad... Isn't it time you let bygones be bygones, he's suffered enough, don't you think?" Her father considered her words for a moment.

"He does look rather pale, is he well?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Maybe I will." He smiled. "Come lets go back before the good judge reconvenes."

He led Bertie back to the courtroom and this time he took an empty seat alongside Jess.

Judge Myers retired to her chambers. She hung up her robe before sitting down at her desk.  
>She slipped off her shoes as she logged into her computer. The first thing she did was turn on the small webcam positioned into her courtroom. Here she could see the goings on inside. She watched as she deliberated.<p>

* * *

><p>She watched Captain Becker rub his hands over his face. The blonde behind him tapped him on the back.<br>"How are you holding up?" Judge Myers heard her ask through the comm. system.  
>Captain Becker paused for a moment before answering.<br>"Better... Now that I've seen the evidence. I hope she sees the truth behind it all."

Judge Myers switched the sound so that she could hear and see Sergeant Kirkby and Lance Corporal Patterson.  
>"It's all your fault," Patterson hissed at Kirkby. If you weren't trying to get off with that blonde!" Judge Myers frowned as she pulled a lock of her own hair... Yes, she was blonde the last time she looked!<br>Kirkby looked furious "My Fault! If you'd have planted that evidence like I told you six years ago we wouldn't be in this mess!"  
>Major Walters had gone very red. "I should never have taken this case. You two are imbeciles!" he whispered furiously.<p>

Judge Myers decided that she had seen enough. She looked over the evidence presented.  
>It became clear to her which of them were the guilty party.<br>And the guilty party were looking at a jail sentence.

She sat for a moment, whilst she put together the speech she was about to give.

* * *

><p>Inside the court room Becker was beginning to relax. Bertie had been fantastic with the way she had presented all the information. The judge was going to have a hard time disregarding certain evidence.<p>

It became clear to Becker that Jess had spent a lot of her free time searching for evidence and he felt enormously grateful for it.  
>He turned to say thank you when the door to the courtroom opened and Bertie and their father walked in. Feeling his gut tensing, he turned back around without saying anything.<p>

He recalled the last words that his father had said to him.  
>"My son would <em>NEVER<em> do anything so Hideous! You are _NOT my Son!"_his father had stormed off and they had not spoken since that day. Bertie sat back down next to him and grasped his hand. "Everything is going to be just fine."

Becker's smile faded all too quickly. He sat at the desk, his hands hidden underneath; he was twisting and gripping his fingers tightly. Bertie tapped him on the shoulder and indicated with her head to their father.

Becker turned and saw Jess smiling sweetly at his father. Did she even know who this gentleman was? He looked over to his father and for a moment they stared into each other's eyes. His father's seemed to be saying 'I'm here for YOU son!' whilst Becker's seemed to say 'You're here Dad... For me?'

* * *

><p>Judge Myers slipped her shoes and her robe back on before she re entered her court room.<p>

When she sat down she motioned for everyone else to sit too.

"Captain Becker, Major Becker, please stand" she said curtly.

Becker felt the knot in his stomach and the lump in his throat return with a vengeance. Although the evidence that Bertie had collected was very thorough, he couldn't help but feel useless and he had a niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach that things could still turn the other way.

Nevertheless he stood as straight as he could, as did his sister next to him.

Judge Myers took a deep breath.  
>"After listening to all the evidence presented to me this morning, I have come to the conclusion that, in the rape case of FCO Lisa Miller, Captain H J Becker is ..."<p>

**THE END!**

* * *

><p>(I'm joking I will update... eventually!)<p>

**So what do you think what will the judge say?**

**Will Jess ever be able to see Becker again?**

**Is Becker going to be found guilty?**

**By some weird twist of fate will Major Walters, stumble upon new Evidence ensuring that Becker is found guilty?**

**I wanted to leave this bit on a cliffe!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Boss's Daughter**

I don't own anything apart from the storyline. All characters belong to Impossible Pictures.

**Although I DO own Bertie, Swinfield, General White, Kirkby, Patterson, Caroline and Not forgetting Justin McDonalds.**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I do enjoy reading all of them!**

**This chapter is dedicated to B and B are Back! Hopefully they will stay this time! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Captain Becker, Major Becker, please stand" she said curtly.<em>

_Becker felt the knot in his stomach and the lump in his throat return with a vengeance. Although the evidence that Bertie had collected was very thorough, he couldn't help but feel useless and he had a niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach that things could still turn the other way._

_Nevertheless he stood as straight as he could, as did his sister next to him._

_Judge Myers took a deep breath._  
><em>"After listening to all the evidence presented to me this morning, I have come to the conclusion that, in the rape case of FCO Lisa Miller, Captain H J Becker is ..."<em>

* * *

><p>Becker held his breath...<br>Major Becker clenched her stomach muscles.  
>Jess held her breath, as did the decorated gentleman next to her.<br>Lester took a deep breath.  
>Emily stared at the Judge with hoping that she would say what she wanted her to say.<br>Abby chewed her lip and Connor chewed his nails.

Matt was the only one who was calm.

"In the rape case of FCO Lisa Miller. Captain H J Becker is...

"_**Innocent!"**_

Becker wished he could heave a huge sigh of relief. The fact that he was still a soldier meant that he was unable to.  
>"YES!" Bertie mentally congratulated herself, and she began to relax and smile.<br>A murmur rose from behind them, only for them to be silenced by the court room attendant.

"Captain Becker will be exonerated from all charges. His record will be amended to reflect this. Captain Becker will also have the option of returning to active duty should he wish to do so." Judge Myers finished.

She turned to Sergeant Kirkby and LC Patterson, and requested that they stand.  
>The soldiers complied, and stood to attention.<br>"In the rape case of FCO Lisa Miller, the court finds Sergeant Kirkby and LC Patterson...

_**"GUILTY!"**_

"Sergeant Kirkby and LC Patterson will be charged formally; they will be removed from active duty, and will lose their rank as well as incur 7 years' incarceration."

Bertie suppressed a grin as she looked over to Major Walters.

He did not look happy. Kirkby turned beetroot red, and Patterson struggled to keep standing.

In a short space of time, the tables were now turned. Patterson and Kirkby were now the ones losing all that they had and would be going to jail.

There was a smile of satisfaction on General Miller's face.

Finally his daughter's rapists had been found.

* * *

><p>Outside the court room there was a lot if back slapping for Becker.<p>

He grinned "can I speak to Bertie for a moment". The comment addressing his sister rather than the Major.  
>"Of course." Bertie grinned.<br>"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Becker put his arms around Bertie and hugged her.  
>There were hugs all around as the ARC team congratulated Becker. The only people who refrained were Lester, who felt that it was beneath him, and Jess who still felt awkward.<p>

Bertie elbowed her brother. "You'd better go and make your peace!" She pointed to their father who stood in the distance, alongside General Miller.

"Commander, General Miller." Becker saluted the two men.

"At ease soldier," Becker's father spoke.

"Father, it's good to see you." Becker spoke quietly, unsure of how he was going to be received. After all, he had not spoken to his father since the original trial six years ago.

"Likewise, it's a good result, deep down I knew you could never really be guilty." Jeremy Becker smiled.

"Very good result today Captain. I'm glad it wasn't you. You are a good man, and I'm sorry for the way I've treated you." General Miller stated. He turned to Becker Senior, "You should be proud of your family, after six years, it's finally proven that your son is innocent and by none other than your own daughter!"

"So Captain where is it that you work again?" General Miller asked Becker.

"The ARC."

"And what do you do at the Ark... look after creatures?" General Miller smirked, unaware of how close to the truth he actually was!

Becker stumbled over his words. "Not quite, but yes. It's not what you're thinking, not the Biblical Ark, a different one."

Lester overhearing the conversation sauntered up behind Becker.

"It stands for Anomaly Research Centre!" Lester strolled up and smiled.

"Commander Becker I believe." Lester held out his hand to the older gentleman. "James Lester, I'm basically the Boss."

"Hmmm, Lester... Any relation to Andrew Lester? Student at Bristol University?" asked Commander Becker thoughtfully.

"Yes he is... He's my Son!" Exclaimed Lester proudly.

"Hmmm... He's the one that my youngest daughter is currently seeing!" Jeremy Becker stated discontentedly. "Can't understand why someone would want a career involving _prehistoric dinosaurs?" _The commander harrumphed.

Bertie and Becker looked at each other incredulously. Their father _REALLY_ had no idea! Becker wondered just what his father would do if he knew the secret of his work?

"You ought to be proud of your son; he works very hard, and he's an asset to my team."

"Yes, well... He'll be leaving your team to return to active duty." Commander turned to his son. "Won't you."

Becker felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. He had not even thought about leaving the ARC to go back to the Army and his father was basically ordering him to do so.

He turned to look at Jess. He saw the look on her face, the red rimmed eyes; that told him that she was trying not to cry.

Jess hearing Commander Becker's words began to feel despondent. The one man she truly loved, and he was deserting her! Fearing that Becker no longer wanted to reciprocate her feelings, she turned and fled.

"Excuse me father, I've got to sort this." Becker turned and jogged to catch up to her.

"Something I said?" Commander Becker asked his daughter.

"Dad...! Sometimes you can be so infuriating! Instead of telling him to go back to the Army, why didn't you ask?" She sighed heavily. "He has a life of his own, away from the rest of us... Did it occur to you that he may not _want_ to come back?" Bertie berated her father.

* * *

><p>"Jess, Wait! I need to speak to you." Becker ran up to her and grasped her arm.<p>

He could see that she had been crying and felt a jolt to his heart. He loved her! Didn't want to be away from her! Now that his innocence had been proven, he could finally admit his true feelings for her. If only she would listen to what he had to say.

"Jess, I just wanted to say... Thank you, if you hadn't found that video footage, well, I could still be facing jail."

"Is that all?"

"No," He took a deep breath "I want to ask you if you'd like to come out for dinner with me?"

"And what about afterwards?" she began to sob. "You'll be running back to the Army!" She turned away from him.

"In all Honesty, the thought had never crossed my mind. Why? Do you want me to?" Becker began to worry. He enjoyed working at the ARC; he enjoyed seeing Jess, hearing her voice over the Comms, watching her work at the ADD, seeing her face light up when he brought her chocolate.

He really didn't want to go, but...

Jess tried to catch her breath through her sobbing. She thought for a moment. If he went back to the Army she would _never_ see him again, and she knew she wouldn't be able to live without hearing him, seeing him, and just being close to him at the ARC.

"Jess," Becker reached out to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jess's body tingled at the touch. Her breath hitched and she bit her lip. Becker turned her around to face him. She looked so beautiful; the only thing that marred her face was the tears. Tears _he_ had put there!

Gently he swept his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away her tears. He had to tell her how he felt; he had to tell her now! Before anything else happened. He had to tell her how much she meant to him. How he could only go on if she still loved him? He felt as if he could do anything, if she told him she still wanted him?

"Jess... Do you want me to go away? Do you want me to leave the ARC? Do you want me to leave you alone?" Becker felt hurt, He really didn't want to do any of those things, But if Jess wanted it... He Would!

Jess couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't stand being away from him. She melted into his chest and hugged him tightly.

"No... No... No..." She shook her head against his chest as she wept. "I want you to stay, stay at the ARC, don't leave me. I love you, Becker."

Becker put his arms around her as she wept. Her words were like music to his ears. He sighed with relief; she didn't want him to leave. She wanted to be with him, and he would.

"Jess, I won't leave you, I'll never leave you," he pulled away from her gently, and tilted her chin up with his finger. He looked at her teary face, "I" he kissed one eye, "Love" he kissed the other eye, "You". He leaned down gently and kissed her lips. He pulled her closer as she melted into his kiss, his tongue played with her lips, begging for entry into her luscious mouth. Finally her lips parted and their tongues danced with each other.

Becker became lost in his kiss with Jess. The softness of her lips, the taste of her. It wasn't until he heard a loud cough behind him that he even thought to stop.  
>He turned around to find themselves' surrounded.<p>

The whole team stood watching, as well as Commander Becker, General Miller, General White and Bertie.

"When you've finished tickling my daughter's tonsils, I'd like a word!" Lester bellowed.

Becker felt butterflies in his stomach and he began to go red.

"Just wanted to congratulate you, but I see you're busy!" General White stated. "Good Luck with whatever you decide to do!" he shook hands with Becker and walked away.

"Captain Becker, I believe I owe you an apology. For years I thought you were guilty, But that CCTV video told the truth. I'm sorry I doubted you." he turned to Lester. "He has a brilliant mind and he's a great soldier. Do tell, will you let him come back to us?" General Miller sounded very humble and it seemed as if he really wanted Becker back in active service.

"It's really up to him; if he really wants to go back to the army I may just have to let him. Although good staff are very good to come by, I hope we can come to some sort of arrangement."

"Well young man, what do you say? ..." General Miller smiled at Becker, "Let bygones be bygones? All is forgiven..." General Miller waited for Becker to answer.  
>Becker's gaze turned to his father, then to Lester and turned back to Jess. He looked back into her eyes, those hopeful eyes that wanted him to stay.<p>

Becker looked around him. Lester, Matt, Emily, Abby, Connor and finally Jess. Most of all Jess. They all looked so sad. Most of all Jess. How could he leave them? How could he leave Jess? Would they manage without him? Would Jess manage without him?  
>He felt Jess's hand sneak into his. Her lovely, soft, smooth, hand, and he knew the answer...<p>

"Sorry General Miller, I don't think I'll be returning to active duty, after all. Thank you for the offer General." He turned to face the General. "I'm happy where I am."

Becker's father looked incredulous. How could his son make a decision like this? He knew what his father expected from him, and to be kissing this girl in public? Had the boy no shame?

"Very well, Captain," he raised and shook Becker's hand, and turned to leave. Then he turned back. "You know, at the back of my mind, I'd always known you were a good man and you'd have kept Lisa very happy. I'm sorry it ended the way it did. I would have been very proud to call you my son-in-law, but it was not meant to be. Good Luck young man."

Becker raised his eyebrows as the General walked away.

"You know the General's right. You'd make a very good son-in-law... One day!" Lester put his hands in his trouser pockets and he also walked away.

Becker's eyebrows shot up even further, and nearly disappeared into his hairline. Had Lester really just given him the go ahead? Had he really meant it? He gulped and stared at his retreating form.

"So you want to remain Head of Security at the ARC? My son a _Security Guard_!" Commander Becker scowled.

* * *

><p>Five mobile phones rang at once. Matt, Emily, Abby, Connor and Jess all pulled out their mobile phones whilst Becker switched his own on; having had to turn it off for the Court proceedings.<p>

"We've got an Anomaly. You coming Becker?" Matt enquired.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else!" He turned to his father. "I've got to go, duty calls."

"Wait!"Bertie shouted. "We're coming with you!" she turned to her father. "It's about time you saw for yourself what he does for a living!"

Commander Becker looked at his daughter as she raced over to join Becker. Reluctantly he followed. He got into the van that Becker was driving. Becker sat in the front, with Bertie next to him. Commander Becker got in beside her.

"I'm coming too." Becker gasped. Sceptical that his father should be joining them.

"Fine but you stay in the van." Commander Becker stared into the back of the van and was surprised to see the young lady his son had been kissing earlier.

The back of the van was kitted out with at least three computer screens. Commander Becker watched Jess, as she efficiently tapped away on the keyboard.

"What do we have Jess?" Becker called to her from the front.

"It's in the middle of a shopping centre. I have a visual on the anomaly, no creature incursion as yet..." Jess paused. "I'm going to have the area cleared as quickly as I can."

Commander Becker continued to watch in awe. He saw the screens and it looked like the young lady was watching some sort of glowing orb.

"Who is the young lady son?" Commander spoke.

"That's Jess; Jess is our wonderful Field Co-ordinator." Becker sped his way through the streets.

"Jess we've hit a traffic jam, get us to the anomaly site fast." Becker shouted from the driving seat.

Jess tapped away quickly on the keyboard in front of her.

"Turn right at the next junction," she said looking at another screen, this one was hidden from view, and Commander Becker became optimistic at her ability to do her job. "Turn left," Jess ordered, swaying every time the van changed direction.

Jess spoke into her ear piece to Matt who was driving the ammunition truck. Giving him orders as what to do and how to get there.

"Ok, we're about 700 metres away from the anomaly; you'll have to go on foot from here."

Becker parked the van "Stay in the Van!" he ordered, and ran over to Matt who had parked his truck.

Bertie looked at her father. "I don't know about you, but I'm going with him!"

Becker growled as his sister joined him to grab an EMD.

"Why does no-one listen to me? When I say stay in the truck in the truck, I..." Becker froze as they heard the unmistakeable roar of a dinosaur.

The team listened to Jess as she told them of the creature incursion.

Connor knew of this particular creature and knew that they were in trouble.

"It's a Chilantaisuarus, (Key-lan-tye-saw-r-us) it's a biped, a carnivore, and dangerous. They're basically related to the T-Rex." Connor the walking, talking dinosaur expert spouted his information.

"Ready," Matt nodded to Becker, "Stay behind us! Don't want you getting eaten." Matt ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>My Muse is getting restless...<strong>

**She's itching to kill someone off!**

**Please Review to keep her happy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Boss's Daughter**

I don't own anything apart from the storyline. All characters belong to Impossible Pictures.

**Although I DO own Bertie, Swinfield, General White, Kirkby, Patterson, Caroline and Not forgetting Justin McDonalds.**

* * *

><p><em>"You ought to be proud of your son; he works very hard, and he's an asset to my team." - Lester<em>

_"Yes, well... He'll be leaving your team to return to active duty... Won't you." - Commander Becker._

_"I want you to stay, stay at the ARC, don't leave me. I love you, Becker." - Jess_

_"Captain Becker, I believe I owe you an apology. For years I thought you were guilty, But that CCTV video told the truth. I'm sorry I doubted you." - General Miller._

_"I'm sorry it ended the way it did. I would have been very proud to call you my son-in-law," - General Miller_

* * *

><p><em>Becker parked the van "Stay in the Van!" he ordered, and ran over to Matt who had parked his truck.<em>

_Bertie looked at her father. "I don't know about you, but I'm going with him!"_

_Becker growled as his sister joined him to grab an EMD._

_"Why does no-one listen to me? When I say stay in the truck in the truck, I..." Becker froze as they heard the unmistakeable roar of a dinosaur._

_The team listened to Jess as she told them of the creature incursion._

_Connor knew of this particular creature and knew that they were in trouble._

_"It's a Chilantaisuarus, (Key-lan-tye-saw-r-us) it's a biped, a carnivore, and dangerous. They're basically related to the T-Rex." Connor the walking, talking dinosaur expert spouted his information._

_"Ready," Matt nodded to Becker, "Stay behind us! Don't want you getting eaten." Matt ordered._

* * *

><p>Becker saw the young boy before any of the others.<p>

The boy was intrigued by the dinosaur, not realising how dangerous it really was. The boy was about ten and wore a bright red t-shirt and jeans. Becker saw his outfit as a red rag to a bull. It was certain that the theropod would go after the brightly clad, young boy, and it did!

Becker ran as fast as he could, barking instructions through his earpiece. He tried to shoot the dinosaur with his EMD. Shots kept bouncing off the theropod's thick skin. Finally Becker managed to get between the young boy and the Chilantaisaurus. The Chilantaisaurus came so close to Becker that Jess had thought he had been eaten at one point. Becker kept firing shots. As did the rest of the team. Finally with a loud thud the dinosaur fell to the ground twitching.

Commander Becker stood watching from inside the van. He was astounded by the technology and of the young woman who deftly controlled the computers. He listened as she gasped when Becker became too close to the Chilantaisaurus. He heard the sigh of relief when the dinosaur fell, and it became clear that this young woman had feelings for his son.

He began to ask questions. How long had they been together?  
>Jess's face fell, she told him that Becker had only just admitted that he had feelings for her, and that he had only just asked her out on a date yet.<p>

Commander Becker shook his head. He had always known that his son could be slow when it came to relationships, but this was ridiculous!

He watched in awe as his son and his team mates lifted the Chilantaisaurus onto a makeshift trolley. in this case the back of a flat lorry, and transported it back through the anomaly. He watched as the lorry disappeared into the glittering orb if light, and returned a few minutes later, minus the Chilantaisaurus.

Commander Becker sat back, in awe of what he had just seen. Dinosaurs! He had seen dinosaurs! His son had just saved the life of a young boy! He had nearly been eaten himself!

Commander sighed as he waited for his son to return.

Jess climbed out of the van and jumped for joy when Becker returned. He watched as the young couple kissed once more. He shook his head. Becker needed to get a move on and ask her on a date. He sighed when Becker got into the van after Jess.

He waited for Jess to be seated.

"Do I know your father young lady?" Jess pondered for a moment, the Commander probably knew her father.

"Jonathan Parker, is my adopted father"

"Jonathan Parker, works for the ministry? MOD?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Yes, I know him quite well." Commander smiled approvingly at Jess.

"Well, son, when are you going to bring the young lady to dinner?"

Becker looked over at his father incredulously. "To meet the family?"

"Yes, Why not? She's a nice girl, pretty, good background." He turned and smiled at Jess. "What more do you want? Get on with it Lad!" Commander spoke gruffly.

Jess blushed.

Becker gazed though his rear-view mirror at her.

"Well, I... I..." he paused. He found a space to pull over, and then grinning turned to Jess.

"Miss Parker, would you like to accompany me, on a dinner date?"

Jess's mouth fell open; she didn't know what to say. Especially in front of his father and his sister.

"Say yes Jess, otherwise we'll be here all day!" Bertie interjected.

"Yes, I would love to." Jess blushed and even deeper red than before.

Becker grinned. He started the engine.

Commander Becker spoke again breaking the silence in the van.

"Son, about you returning to the Army..." Becker's heart sank.

He didn't want to return to the Army. He wanted to remain at the ARC. He gulped and looked over to his father as he continued to drive.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Becker slammed on the brakes hard. Narrowly missing the car in front that had also stopped. Had he heard that correctly? Had his father just said? Aghast he looked over to his father.

"You see... I was wrong. Wrong when I called you a mere Security Guard. What you do is... amazing."

"What I do is do is strictly Private and Confidential. You can't tell anyone!"

"But son..."

"It's covered by the Official Secrets Act. In fact you ought to be signing a copy to ensure that you won't tell anyone."

Conceding Commander Becker replied, "I won't tell anyone, I just want to say you do a great job... You save lives!" he paused, the image of Becker saving the little boy still fresh in his mind. "I'm proud of you son!"

For the first time in six years Becker smiled at his father's encouraging words.

* * *

><p>Becker arrived outside Jess's flat he had flowers in his hand. He was nervous. He began to chew his lip. Was he doing the right thing?<p>

Of course he was. This was Jess. Sweet, lovely, adorable, Jess. He was about to take her to dinner. This was going to be the first of many dates he had planned. Gingerly he rapped on the door. Abby opened it wide.

"Come in," she smiled. Bertie had organised his wardrobe for his date. He was wearing smart, black trousers and pale lilac shirt. He stepped inside and was greeted by the most delicious sight. He started from the floor and worked up.  
>Jess was wearing ivory peep toe heels, a flowing, red satin dress that came in just under her breasts and ended just above her knees and an ivory, cashmere bolero jacket. She had swept her hair back away from her face in a beautiful French twist at the back of her head. Wispy tendrils floated at various places, giving her whole image a sophisticated look. Becker was at a loss for words.<br>"Are those for me?" Jess looked at the dozen red roses he had brought.  
>"Yes," Becker finally found his voice.<p>

Not wanting to say anything in front of Connor or Abby, he whisked her away to his car.

He opened the door for her and waited as she sat down, and closed the door behind her.

He went round to the other side and got in before leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"I think you look gorgeous tonight."

"Thank you." Jess blushed.

Becker took jess to an exclusive Spanish restaurant on the outskirts of London.

They ordered paella between them; the huge pan that arrived did not leave much space on the table for anything else. Becker gazed at Jess as they ate, his eyes began twinkling, and he was having wicked thoughts about Jess as they ate.

Knowing that Bertie had gone back home to see their parents tonight, he drove back to his flat. He gazed over to Jess and noted the look of surprise on her face as he drove past the turning that would lead to her home.

"Your place is a little crowded, Bertie's gone home, and we have the place to ourselves."

Jess smiled as Becker opened the door to his flat.

"Come in."

Jess climbed the stairs to his living quarters, and went into the living room. She was surprised to see that the mantel piece was now clear of photographs. Only one adorned it. One of Jess taken just before Christmas after she had started at the ARC.

Becker smiled as he took in her incredulous look.

"I realised that there was only one woman in my life that I wanted to be with, and it is you." He walked to her and swept a tendril of hair away from her forehead.

"I love you Jess. "He whispered and leaned down to do the one thing he had wanted to do all night... kiss her.

THE END!

* * *

><p>I hope you have liked it.<p>

**A Huge_ THANK Y_OU to_ LovingThis_ and _YouHaveLovelyHair_ for all their help and encouragement!**

A lots of thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read and review. Love to all of you!


End file.
